Growing Up With Malfoy ABANDONED
by iluvephramy
Summary: On New Year's Eve a secret is revealed about Hermione's past that causes her to make some pretty rash decisions that will change her life forever. Consequently, Hermione will grow up up in every sense of the word with the Slytherin Sex God and p
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

Summary - On New Year's Eve a secret is revealed about Hermione's past that causes her to make some pretty rash decisions that will change her life forever. Consequently, Hermione will grow up up in every sense of the word with the Slytherin Sex God and potential Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Lies will be told, plans will be hatched, sides will be chosen, friends will be betrayed and all for the love of a boy on the wrong side of a War. Please R & R!

Disclaimer - Unfortunately, everything belongs to J.K and however much I wanna take Draco home and stuff him in my closet, I just don't have the right! =[

**Author's Note: Hey guy's! So this is the first chapter to my very first Dramione fanfic!!! Whoop, whoop! Anyway fingers crossed that you like it! Please R & R!**

**This fanfic is based in Hermione and Draco's sixth year in Hogwarts, therefore both the sixth and seventh books are irrelevant. Draco has not yet become a Death Eater or a member of Voldermort's 'inner circle' and is still debating between which side he will join although nobody knows that he is not 100% loyal to the dark side.**

Chapter 1 - Revelations

_"It was a moment of weakness_

_And you said yes_

_You should've said no"_

_Should've Said No – Taylor Swift_

Hermione Granger had never been so angry in her life. She could feel her pretty, heart shaped face flushing beetroot red with anger as her mother's words sunk in. Angrily she realised that even Lord Voldermort could not cause her to lose her temper as much as this and she had seen him commit many atrocities in her short life! Hermione was overwhelmed with the knowledge that she had been betrayed and deceived by her very own flesh and blood. Suddenly, she knew what it felt like to want to kill and it scared her. _They had deceived her, they had lied to her for the entirety of her life,_ a small voice in the back of her mind insisted. _They deserved everything they got!_ It urged. Combined with the intense pain of losing everything she believed in, was the even stronger desire to seek revenge. She wanted to punish them for their treachery but as she starred into their panicked hazel brown eyes, which ironically she had always thought so like her own Hermione knew she couldn't do it. However much she hated them at this moment in time, they had still been her parents for the last sixteen years and grudgingly she did acknowledge that part of her did love them despite their deceit. She had no choice but to leave because if she stayed she would surely murder them.

"I'm going." She snapped, as much to herself as her parents and pushed back the dining room chair, ignoring her untouched dinner. Wordlessly, she headed for the hallway and the front door. She couldn't stay in this house a moment longer.

"You will come back here. We must discuss this." Her father demanded as he too rose from his seat and followed her. He made to grab hold of her pale white arm but she hastily tugged away from his grasp.

"No." Hermione growled irately. "You are not my father! You have no right." The words were out before she thought of the consequences of turning her back on the only family she had ever really known, but once they had left her lips Hermione didn't regret uttering them. Silently father and daughter stared into each other's eyes seeing the hurt each of them had caused the other. Despite feeling a tinge of sadness and an acute sense of loss, Hermione did not ease her harsh gaze and threateningly whispered, "let me go."

In that moment Edward Granger saw something in his adopted child's eyes that scared him and he involuntarily released her. "We did what we thought was best, Hermione. You were always our child. You always will be. It does not matter that your mother is now pregnant." He said desperately, realising as the words left his lips that this knowledge did indeed change everything. The truth that Hermione Granger was not their biological child was inescapable to both her parents and herself and no matter what Edward and Jean Granger did from this moment onwards, their daughter would always see them as liars.

"Yes it does." She murmured acknowledging the truth only she was willing to admit. Hurriedly Hermione grabbed her black and white chequered coat from the peg by the door and wrenched open the front door.

"Where will you go?" Jean Granger called from the kitchen door, concern evident in her soft voice.

Even though Hermione heard her phony mother's concern she completely ignored the question and without a backwards glance headed into the freezing cold, night air. She trudged through the ankle deep snow in a daze, passing street after street, unaware of where she was heading. When the bitter night-time air eventually permeated her muggle clothing she finally stopped, collapsing into the snow and bursting into tears. A coldness that had nothing to do with the weather invaded every fibre of her being. She was not Hermione Granger. She was not a Granger. Her entire life had been a well concocted lie. She silently wished that her parents had told her when she was younger, when not properly belonging would not have mattered. But now it did matter.

Her parents were the only people who connected her to this muggle world and to find out that it was a complete fabrication hurt Hermione more than she was willing to admit. She realised that this was how Harry must have felt when he discovered his heritage. But unlike Harry, she did not want this wizarding ancestry that was sure to come to light because of her parents . . . . . no . . . . her adopted parent's revelation. She was a muggle and she was proud of it! But now everything had changed. What was she going to do? Pushing the thought of the future away determinedly, Hermione focused on a more immediate problem. What was she going to do tonight? She couldn't go home tonight, that was not sensible as the anger and deep seeded urge for revenge still boiled in her blood. She could not stay at the Barrow for the Christmas holidays because Mr and Mrs Weasley were visiting Charlie in Romania. Harry and Ron remained at Hogwarts and were therefore beyond helping her. Despair threatened to engulf her as she realised she had nobody to turn to. Tears continued to cascade uncontrollably down her now blotchy red face. The knowledge that there was nobody she could turn to for help tempted her into returning home. It would be easier if she could just forget all of this! But the logical Hermione Granger refused to revert escapism.

As the hysterics subsided she glanced down at herself, annoyed at her dishevelled state. She forced herself to clear her mind and think rationally about her options. The only viable option was to stay staying in the Leaky Cauldron for a few days and decide upon her future then. The Leaky Cauldron's sometimes shabby appearance was comforting as it reminded her of happier times when Harry, Ron and herself along with the rest of the Weasleys had stayed there and despite her present troubles a small bubble of excitement warmed her body at the thought of spending a few days in Diagon Alley.

Hermione's delicate hands rummaged inside a concealed pocket in her coat and careful pulled out her wand, she glad that she had not left it behind in her mad rush to leave the house. Without further consideration, she signalled the Knight Bus, a bus service for the 'stranded witch or wizard'.

"It's all changing." She murmured darkly as the double decker, red London bus screeched ominously to a holt in front of her.

When Hermione arrived at the Leaky Couldron to discover that the entire place was crammed to the ceiling with Witches and Wizards for the Cauldron Convention being held in Diagon Alley that weekend, she had foolishly believed that life couldn't really get much worse. Then Tom, the landlord had suggested the Black Cat to her. Apparently, it was the least popular pub in the area and the only place that was likely to have vacancies at such short notice. It didn't take long for Hermione to understand why. From its derelict appearance to the hostile glances of some of the clientele to the even ruder landlord, it was truly a horrible place. Hermione felt the unaccustomed tingling of irrational fear in her bones as she silently acknowledged the danger she had put herself in by coming to this part of Diagon Alley alone. The dingy little tavern was at the very bottom of Diagon Alley, just before it turned on to Knockturn Alley. It was in the exact part of the street where only purebloods of dubious moral standing would ever venture and even then, Hermione was sure it would only ever attract down-on-their-luck purebloods who could afford little else. But there was no turning back now; she had nowhere else to go. Reluctantly she asked for a room.

"That will be forty-five galleons." The barmaid demanded coldly, making it clear that the only reason she was even being allowed a room was because the money was needed to pay the rent. Hermione wordlessly handed over her money in exchange for the brass key that was slammed rudely on the bar in response.

"Thank you," she mumbled politely as the barmaid turned her back and sauntered away to chat with a man who was sat at the opposite end of the bar. Slut, Hermione thought vengefully as she watched the barmaid with big breasts and dyed platinum blonde hair, sway her hips seductively as she walked towards her prey. She angrily wondered why men always seemed to go for the clichés; even Harry and Ron were guilty of this. Hermione had little experience when it came to either boys or men but over the years she had still come to the conclusion that all men were the same when it came to women; all they wanted was a leggy, blonde bimbo with way too much make-up, big tits and a skirt up to her ass. _Don't be so vulgar,_ Hermione mentally chastised herself._ Just because they look like that does not mean they don't have a brain,_ she argued unconvincingly. Her hazel brown eyes followed the swiftly retreating barmaid for any sign of depth, as she watched the barmaid intently her gaze took in the face of the man the barmaid was making a beeline for. She grasped with shock as recognition dawned.

There at the other end of the bar was none other than Slytherin's very own metaphorically beloved son, Draco Malfoy. Fleetingly Hermione's heart seemed to stop beating as she was left stunned by his presence in this cess pit of a pub. Surely he would have been more likely to be a regular in either the Quidditch crazy Broomstick Inn or the needlessly expensive hotel, The Wand. Maybe she was mistaken; maybe this man just looked similar to Malfoy . . . . no, that was definitely her and her friend's tormentor. She knew his face almost as well as she knew her own, or Harry's or Ron's. Besides there was no doubting whose piercing, ice blue eyes returned her gaze with equal amazment. The question was why was he here and why was he starring at her?

He seemed to be obliviously to the temptress in the guise of a barmaid as he starred unblinkingly into her eyes. She could feel his surprise at seeing her there and if it wasn't for her own guilt at her presence in this murky, seedy dive then she would have simply walked away without a seconds thought. Insted she sat in silence and starred back, only vaguely registering the tart of a barmaid's glance over her shoulder, snort of disgust and hasty departure. Sense momentarily evaded her and she hastily walked over to him, determined to discover why he should be in this shit hole.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, forgetting that it was not her business.

"Don't tell me that you care, Granger?" Malfoy sneered back at her lazily.

"In your dreams ferret boy!"

"You're the one asking the personal questions Granger." He calmly countered, taking a sip from his drink.

"Only because of you were staring at me!" She lied unconvincingly.

He mimicked her defensive screech, claiming "only because I was surprised to see a mudblood rent a room here!"

"The Leaky Cauldron was fully booked!" She snapped, angry that she had divulged more than she wanted to.

"Ahh, and here was me thinking you were after some of the other . . . . opportunities this pub offers." His eyes deliberately returned to the barmaid, roving over her barely clothed body.

"You're sick Malfoy," she turned to flounce away haughtily.

"Care for a drink Granger?"

The words stopped her in her tracks. Why would Draco Malfoy be offering her a drink? Silently she turned around and starred at him questioningly. By the stunned expression evident on his face before his normally impenetrateable mask came down, he had clearly not intended to utter such an offer. He had probably planned to say some derogatory comment about her muggle heritage but had insted had done a complete 360 and asked her to have a drink with him! What was he thinking? As she watched his traitorous eyes glance over her body in a more discreet version of the manner in which he had eyed up the barmaid, she realised his intentions. While she watched his betraying, ice blue eyes appreciatively roam her tiny figure something changed inside her. She was not disgusted by the glint in his eye telling her that tonight at least, he found her appealing. She wondered what it was that made her seem attractive to him at his precise moment. She was dressed in muggle clothing and although she knew it accentuated her curves, by rights he should not be so clearly turned on by her fine, black tights, short but not tarty, black skirt and double breasted, coat that rested just below her hips. She guiltily admitted anyone had the right to be turned on by the knee high black, leather boots that topped the outfit off because anyone would be turned on by those boots! Even her. A bitter sickness swept through her as she realised what he was doing. She was getting off on Malfoy, her most hated enemy appraising her like she was a prize piece of meat. Despite her minds disgust Hermione's heated body stubbornly refused to walk away.

What would your parents think of me if they knew this? Her mind berated her body in an attempt to regain her sanity. It was only after the thought entered her mind that Hermione realised it had been the worst possible thing she could used to reason with her dual desires to walk away because now her mind also wanted to join the youngest Malfoy for a drink.

"Okay. Avada Kedeva, please." She said sitting on the barstool next to his. Hermione had her fill of being the sensible one. Tonight she was going to 'walk on the wild side', as they say and go against everything her adopted parents had instilled in her just for spite. Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione focused her attention on Malfoy. _Besides,_ she reasoned _I want to see his chat up lines._

"Wow. Going right in there Granger! Never took you for an AK kinda girl." He signalled to the barmaid, who somewhat reluctantly walked over to them. "Two AK's please."

The drinks were unceremoniously slammed down infront of Draco, spilling some of the bright green liquid over the bar. _Clearly the barmaid was not impressed at being set aside for a witch in muggle clothing! _Hermione thought with glee.

"Shall we take our drinks over there -" he signalled to a secluded alcove behind them. "The company here is . . . . . . " he looked at the barmaid "cheap." She flinched.

"Sure," Hermione murmured silkily, choking down the laughter that threatened to explode by taking a large gulp of her extremely noxious drink. It immediately went to head, lightening her mood and loosening her tongue. "So Malfoy what are you doing in this shit hole? Don't give me any rubbish about you staying here because I know that's a lie . . . . "

"How do you know that? You know nothing about me. Do not presume anything." He replied gruffly. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

A tense, bitter cackle escaped from her throat as she uttered the words "a holiday." Of course he knew she was lying but he decided not to push the issue any further. Their respective reasons for being in the Black Cat were clearly a sore topic for both of them.

Hermione however, was not the type of person to let something go easily and the more she drank the more her curiosity overwhelmed common sense. "You didn't answer my question," she asked leadingly.

"No. Nor am I going to, so just drop it Granger."

"Drop what?" She asked in slightly drunken, mock innocence, fluttering her eyelashes. _Oh my god, am I flirting with Malfoy?_ She asked herself.

Malfoy smiled sinisterly, "don't go there Granger. You won't like what you see." She realised that he was for some inexplicable reason, warning her off him but she paid no heed.

"Who says that its me whose not going to like what they see? You're not the only one who can be terrifying!" She joked.

"Yeah, I've had the bruises to prove your violent tendencies Granger." Draco said, remembering the time she slapped him when they were thirteen. "I know just how dangerous you can be."

An awkward silence descended between the two of them as each searched desperately for some neutral topic to discuss. Finding nothing Hermione threw the remainder of her AK down her throat before uneasily inquiring, "do you want another?"

"Yeah, why not? Let's get hammered, least then we won't have to talk." As soon as the words left his mouth it was obvious that he felt like slamming his head against a brick wall. Some smooth talker he was! Hermione noted dryly, although she realised he wasn't wrong.

"Works for me," she replied evenly. They starred at each other, momentarily surprised by their mutual agreement. Hermione asked amusedly "feels wrong doesn't it?"

"What? Oh yeah . . . . it's just . . . . "

"Lost for words?" She starred back at him, allowing him to see her inner amusement at their situation. He irrupted into infectious laughter and quite soon she found herself doubled up in giggles. "C'mon let's get trashed!" She called joyously.

Malfoy signalled to the barmaid, demanding "another two AK's, followed by two Crucio's!"

"Now who's going for it Malfoy?! You trying to get me drunk?"

"Yes." He admitted confidently and without a single trace of guilt.

"Good. I'll need to be drunk for what we're about to do."

As Hermione downed the last of her pint she didn't realise the slip up she had just made or recognise the sudden bewilderment on Malfoy's face or the smirk of victory that followed it. The drinks they had just ordered arrived and in silence they picked up the Crucio's and downed them. Hermione triumphantly slammed the shot glass down first on the small table and smirked at him in a very un-Hermione like way.

It was going to be one hell of a night.

"Another drink?" Malfoy asked her several hours later, when they were both a little worse for wear having drunk their way through way too much alcohol. Although he was nowhere near as drunk as she was! He lifted his arm to signal the barmaid for another refill when he realised she was shaking her head.

"No. I've had enough. Do you fancy . . . . ."she waved her room keys enticingly as excitement and a little trepidation, but nowhere near as much as you would think filled her veins. This was something she would never have done if she was completely sober and was not determined to go against everything her so called parents believed in and even in her dilapidated state she realised this. He smiled wickedly at her, clasped her tiny hand in his and together they made their way to the door that led to the rooms above the Black Cat. En route she vaguely registered him carelessly flinging a wad of notes on the bar to pay for their drinks.

When they finally reached the door to the room Hermione had been allocated, he took the key out of her shaking hands and slowly opened the door. She didn't know whether her inability to open the door was due to drink or a sudden attack of nerves at the thought of having sex for the first time. Wordlessly he motioned for her to enter before him, which she did shyly as all the confidence she had in the bar deserted her.

He seemed to instinctively realise this and paused to ask, "are you sure?"

"Yes." She said forcefully, pulling him into her arms. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything and she was unsure why but far too drunk to care to analyse her emotions.

He kicked the door closed and blindly turned on the light as their lips crashed together with a passion they were unaware they possessed. He ran his fingers through her long, curly brown tresses, all the while pulling her closer to him. Their tongues and hands hungrily sort out each other, touching, tasting. Her fingers ran along the muscles on his back, her gentle butterfly touches arousing him further. She rhythmically grinded her hips against his, becoming intimately aware of his arousal as it rubbed against her stomach. He groaned in sweet, blissful agony as her movements enticed him further.

His own reaction seemed to stun him and he malevolently cursed, "mudblood". Of all the words he could have chosen this was the single most hateful thing he could have said especially now that her heritage was doubtful, but for many reasons, mainly to do with the other emotions racking havoc in her brain, Hermione did not pull away.

"Death Eater," she countered spitefully. She could sense his anger rise uncontrollably and all the gentleness was suddenly gone. Their relatively soft and tender actions of moments before were forgotten as a new, more violent and vicious passion was born. Both of them were angry and determined to make each other pay for the pain they were each suffering. The sudden coppery taste of blood filled their mouths as Draco bit Hermione's lip as he kissed her unforgivingly. The searing pain heightened her senses and she became even more intimately aware of the tall, very male blonde now on top of her. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Damn the consequences.

Neither heard the distant bells of muggle London ringing, bringing in the New Year with a triumphant bang as they continued to fight for supremacy. All they saw was each other.

**A/N: So there is was! What did you think? Next chapter will be from Draco's pov and you'll find out why he went after a mudblood and exactly what he thinks of Hermione . . . . It's predictably called 'The Morning After'.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

Summary - On New Year's Eve a secret is revealed about Hermione's past that causes her to make some pretty rash decisions that will change her life forever. Consequently, Hermione will grow up up in every sense of the word with the Slytherin Sex God and potential Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Lies will be told, plans will be hatched, sides will be chosen, friends will be betrayed and all for the love of a boy on the wrong side of a War. Please R & R!

Disclaimer - Dramione is alll mine!!!!! I own every last tasty bit of them! Seriously, guys . . .

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for reading my fic and the feedback you gave me. I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter, hopefully you'll continue to like it. As I already said this ones from Draco's pov. Please R & R!**

Chapter 2 - The Morning After

When Draco groggily awoke he became aware of several sensations at the same time; first came a dull pain in his right arm as some heavy weight pinned him down, then there was a sharp stinging feeling in his lip and the faint taste of blood in his mouth and finally and most vividly he realised that there was a very naked, curvaceous female body pressed against his in all the right places. Therefore, Draco Malfoy was understandably very confused as he sleepily opened his eyes and desperately tried to remember where he was and what the hell had happened the night before. While he tried in vain to recall the events of the previous day, his body began to react the way any sixteen year old boy does when presented with the sensations of a girl pressed that closely to him.

"Oh please! Are you ever satisfied?" A grating haughty voice exclaimed. _Granger. What was Granger doing in his bed? Ahh . . . . . he remembered._ Cautiously he glanced down at the girl he seemed to be hugging to himself, expecting to see her passionate, tawny brown eyes blazing angrily at him. His stare was unintentionally cold and defensive, causing to glare at him crossly. The look that passed between them was similar to the ones they gave one another during their battles at Hogwarts and maybe it was this realisation that caused them to abruptly break apart. Draco honestly didn't know why he couldn't bare to touch her for a second longer, especially when it had only been hours since he had so absorbedly caressed every single part of her flesh.

"Good Morning to you to Granger," Draco groaned rolling over onto his other side and pulling the covers over his head, completely unwilling to deal with her temper tantrum so early in the morning.

"Morning? Afternoon more like. It's gone twelve." She said grumpily as she stole a rug from the bed and needlessly covered herself before climbing out of the mess of blankets, limbs and pillows.

That got him up. "Twelve?" He murmured weakly as he threw the covers back exposing his naked body. Draco's pale blue eyes starred enquiringly at Granger who only replied with a curt nod as she stumbled towards the bathroom. "Shit." An icy cold chill ran through his veins at the thought of what his father would do to him for being late for this meeting. It would be unbearable. He glanced towards Granger's retreating figure and the chill deepened. If his father ever found out about what had happened last night between the two of them . . . . but surely Granger wouldn't tell? Or would she? After all she had snagged herself the most prized bachelor of their generation and it was only natural for a girl to want to gloat. Irrational panic flooded his mind at the thought of what would happen if anyone knew that he had bedded a mudblood. There would be outrage! His friends would turn their backs on him, society would be wrought with disgust and his father and the dark lord would probably fight over who had the honour to kill him first. A Malfoy simply did not do this!

He hopped out of bed athletically and probingly glanced about the cheap, ill-decorated room for his clothes. He had an overwhelming urge to hurl with disgust as the room's imperfections became blatantly obvious in the unforgiving daylight, he forced himself to focus his energies on getting out of this room and meeting his father. Draco's bitter blue eyes spotted their clothes dotted about the room over lampshades, bed posts, tables and the floor. _God they had created a mess! But, ah the fun . . . . _When he had started chatting up Granger up in the pub on a whim to get revenge against his father and brighten up one of the worst days he had ever had, Draco would never have thought that the rewards would have been so all consuming. In the space of one night he had spited his father, got one over on Potter, dislodged the stick firmly shoved up Grangers arse and enjoyed himself beyond his imagination! Worriedly he remembered that his victory was only worthwhile if Granger kept her big, fat mouth shut, which was ironic really when considering his reputation for boasting of his successes at luring witches into his bed._ Not that I ever have to force them . . . _he added. No forcing his attentions on a witch had never been Draco's way, much to his father's outrage. He glanced nervously at the door that led to the en suite bathroom. Would she keep quiet?

"Hurry up Granger!" He called loudly, venting his frustration. Draco hurriedly gathered all of his clothes together, however he paused when his bony fingers touched the fine, black lace of Hermione's French knickers. These had been just one of the many surprises about Granger he had discovered last night. The other major surprise he had annoyingly found out much later and her deception still angered him. Why the hell hadn't she told him earlier? _And what would you have done?_ A little voice in his head asked, _would you have stopped? No,_ he grudgingly admitted, _but maybe I might have been gentler! _This revelation angered him further and he stuffed the knickers inside pocket of the robes he had just thrown on._ She wouldn't begrudge me a token, would she? _He thought snidely.

"Bathroom's all yours." Granger said quietly as she re-entered the bedroom seemingly fully clothed and began searching the place fastidiously.

All thoughts of speed disappeared from Draco's brain as he gloatingly watched Granger panic about her missing knickers. "Lost something Granger?"

Either she ignored or refused to acknowledge his playful tone, but either way Hermione did not glance up and consequently missed the triumphant smile etched on his porcelain features. "No," she replied evenly, continuing her fruitless search by half crawling under the large four poster bed. "I'm not missing anything."

Draco chuckled silently, before berating himself. A Malfoy never chuckled especially as far as a Mudblood was concerned._ It doesn't matter how pretty that Mudblood was a Malfoy never . . . hey wait! When did I decided Granger was pretty? Oh yeah, last night I remember. It was right before I decided to have sex with her. Stop! I can't be thinking like this._ "What are you doing Granger?" He asked gruffly, in the same bored monotone he used in school to fool everyone.

"Nothing!" A childish squeal came from under the bed.

"You're not going to find them you know."

The silence that greeted his statement seemed infinite. Granger was never silent, this he now truly knew to be the truth as the girl even chatted in her sleep and she had been anything but silent when they had been having sex, but her unexpected silence now unnerved him slightly.

"Pardon?" Hermione demanded, finally finding her voice after wordlessly crawling out from under the bed and facing Draco boldly.

For the first time since the night before they found themselves face to face and the missing knickers were momentarily forgotten. Draco starred at her bruised and cut face and neck with mixed emotions. It was his teeth, mouth and hands that had caused the bruises that were already beginning to turn her delightful skin violent shades of green, blue, purple and brown and he could feel himself being turned on by this. His gaze rose and saw the cut on her lip and instinctively his hand rose to touch his own lip that bore a similar wound of their passion. The part of him that revelled in violence longed to see her completely naked and discover what other marks had been left by their joint passion. However, another part of him was scared by their shared abandonment and the evidence that was now clear in front of his eyes. He had never completely let go of his desire with anyone else and the knowledge that he had with Granger terrified the tiny, subconscious part of him that functioned well enough to realise the danger this might put him in and was weirdly concerned by his own obvious strength. He broke eye contact with her as he glanced away in disgust with himself.

The look of disgust on his face had not been lost on Hermione who angrily growled "Where are they Malfoy?", as soon as the function speech returned to her body.

"Here," he said flinging them at her unceremoniously and turned away from her, moving like a panther towards the bathroom as his thoughts engulfed him completely. _What if I had hurt her? What if I had killed her? _He knew it was the Mudblood Granger that had caused his chest to suddenly constrict with the all consuming pain, but still it terrified him and her blood status seemed irrelevant at this moment. This was the type of damage his father revelled in and Draco who was determined to be different than his father only saw this as an even bigger reason to hate his own actions.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called quietly. He did not turn or reply. "Malfoy?!" She stamped her foot angrily. "Hey! I'm talking to you, Malfoy!" He turned almost robotically and as he did he felt the courage leave her body. "You aren't going to tell anyone about last night are you?" She stammered in a weak, childish manner. "It's just that I'd rather people didn't know about . . . . " She trailed off, clearly unable to find the words to describe their situation.

"You honestly think that I want people to know that I, Draco Malfoy was crazy enough to lower my standards enough to have sex with a Mudblood? Pleeeze!" He said theatrically, reacting to her words irrationally. His sharp eyes saw her scared lip quiver with rejection and instantly he felt a severe pain grasp hold of him and tug at his own emotions. He illogically felt the urge to take back the harsh but true words he had just uttered, insted he responded by softly saying "come on Granger, think. I stand to lose just as much if not more if this comes out."

"So you won't say anything to anyone?" Hermione murmured, needing the extra reassurance of a direct answer.

Instinctively sensing this, Draco replied "nobody will ever find out about this from me." Granger's audible sigh of relief reached his ears and he could not resist adding, "now if only you can keep a secret from scar face and weasel bee!"

"Don't call them that!" Granger snapped, coming to their defence out of a force of habit. "There twice as good as you!"

"Think so do you Granger? I think you're lying." He leered at her suggestively, "or maybe you just need some convincing about whose better?" That was all it took to make Hermione Granger ran for the door as fast as her legs and her dignity would allow. But before she had chance to pull it open, he quietly spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Time seemed to stand still and Draco felt sure she had misheard him when she continued to stare at the plain white door as though it was the most fascinating object in the world. Still facing away from him, she quietly murmured, "I don't know. I just . . . . " she flailed helplessly. "I just wanted to forget who I was for awhile." She glanced over her shoulder and their gazes met. For the first time since they had known each other there was a flicker of understanding between them. He nodded in acknowledgement and turned away from her, entering the bathroom. As he closed the door behind him he rested his head on the cool wooden panelling and sighed. Moments later he heard the outside door to the hotel room click closed and relief flooded his being. .

Draco was scared and he silently prayed that he would escape the fate he felt he had consigned himself to. He marched speedily towards the hotel he was supposed to be staying in desperate search of his mother. He must find her before his father found him. If Lucius Malfoy saw the state his son there would be hell to pay! As pure undiluted fear threatened to overwhelm Draco he tried to focus his mind on finding his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. She would willing heal his cuts and bruises without informing his father._ Not that she went against Lucuis' wishes very often,_ he thought dryly _but over this she would._ He was sure of it. Draco mutely cursed the rules that prohibited him from performing magic outside Hogwarts, outside the school term. If only he was allowed to use his wand he would be saved!

Without a backward glance he barged into the Wand, as subtly as his speed would allow. He marched up the stairs, finally reaching the top floor where the Wizarding equivalent of the penthouse resided. Hesitantly he stopped at the door. What if his father had not gone to the meeting? What if he was still inside? Draco shivered with fear and vehemently cursed Granger, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Lucius and Harry frigging Potter just for good measure. He debated running to St Mungo's for the treatment but knew this was pointless. He father would be immediately informed of his son's wounds and Draco would be in even more trouble for trying to conceal them from his father. He prayed that the elder Malfoy was out on business and with his heart in his mouth he knocked on the hotel door awkwardly.

"C-come in," his mother called timidly. Cautiously he poked his head around the door and audibly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw only her scrawny, long broken frame.

"Mother!" Relief flooded his body.

"Draco? Why is your face all -" She cursed in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Come here. Quickly my boy!" She urged, drawing her wand out from her robes. She immediately began to utter a healing incantation under her breath.

"Narcissa!" Lucius Malfoy bellowed from their bedroom. "Who is that? Is that the boy?" Without further warning he stormed into the expensively furnished drawing room, his black robes billowing behind him. "Draco -" He stopped upon reaching the room and observed his wife and child coldly. "turn." Begrudgingly Draco turned to face his father. A pair of cold, ice blue eyes that were so like his own bored into his soul cynically and fear engulfed Draco. "Narcissa leave us," Lucius ordered, not bothering to spare his wife a glance as she feebly stumbled into their bedroom.

A fear of great intensity filled Draco's veins and he instinctively began to apologise profusely. "Sorry father -"

"Silence!" The elder Malfoy roared. He glanced at his sons hands coldly noticing that they remained perfectly manicured, ruling out the possibility that he had been attacked. Lucius' anger increased. "Wherever we go I, out of the kindness and understanding of my heart allow you to have your little . . . dalliances. Hell, I can even understand the needs that drive you to seek out these women. But what I do not understand is why you insist on their compliance! You are a Malfoy and as such you should become accustomed to taking whatever it is that you want. Malfoy's do not woo or seduce women! We take whatever it is we want!" He strode around the room, circling his son like a wild predator searching for any sign of weakness. "It was bad enough when I believed you to be weak, but now I discover that my son, my very own flesh and blood was late for a meeting with the Dark Lord because of one of these women! Look at yourself!" He conjured a mirror, making it appear right infront of Draco, who starred into it out of fear. "She has made a meal of you!" Complete disgust rang through the room as every syllable was punctuated with saliva. "Malfoy's leave the marks! Not the women we take!"

"Father, I'm sorry! I-" He begged pleadingly.

"Silence!" Lucius demanded, as waves of fury rolled of him. "I will heal your wounds," with a swish of his wand they disappeared completely, "but do not think that you will ever disobey my wishes again and live to tell the tale. You may be my only heir but I would rather have no son than a disobedient one! Crucio!" Draco contorted in agony, tumbling to the floor.

Pain surged through every part of his body as the unforgiveable curse reeked its havoc, but he refused to call out. He knew from experience that the moment a sound left his lips, the mind numbing pain he was currently experiencing would become ten thousand times worse as his father punished him for his weakness. Draco watched compulsively as a menacing sneer spread across his father's hollow face. But the only thought that filled his mind was of Granger. Images flickered through his mind as the searing torture increased. Images of the Dark Lord's enemy screaming out in ecstasy the night before, images of his family's enemy chest heaving as she gasped for breath; images that he should never have seen._ What the hell have I done? _he mentally yelled and in that second of weakness the mental scream became an actual one. Lucius smiled sinisterly, he had won. And it was all Granger's fault.

**A/N: So thats the end of chapter two. Still interested? In the next chapter Draco and Hermione will return to Hogwarts . . . . . will their secret be discovered? What will happen when they come face to face? Chapter 3 will be called 'January 4th/4th January' and it'll be up the beginning of next week. Sorry the wait's so long but I've really gotta get some uni work done.**


	3. Chapter 3 January 4th4th January

Summary - On New Year's Eve a secret is revealed about Hermione's past that causes her to make some pretty rash decisions that will change her life forever. Consequently, Hermione will grow up up in every sense of the word with the Slytherin Sex God and potential Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Lies will be told, plans will be hatched, sides will be chosen, friends will be betrayed and all for the love of a boy on the wrong side of a War. Please R & R!

Disclaimer - I don't own any of it! Poor me =[

**Author's Note: Hey, so here it is! First off, sorry for not getting it up on time especially considering I made promised you twice! This chapter has been hell to write, everything that could have gone wrong with it has. I don't think it's perfect now but I thought I better get something up for you all! I know how annoying it is when it's ages between chapter updates and I have tried to knock it out asap, its just asap turned out to be longer than expected. Anway here it is, hope you enjoy it! **

**I also just wanted to clear up something that apparently wasn't clear in the last chaper, when Draco asks Hermione "why didn't you tell me?" he was referring to her not telling him she was a virgin pre chapter one. It's not really of huge importance in the story but I thought I'd clear it up anyway. If there's anything else you don't get just leave a comment and I'll try to clear it up! **

**Please read & review! =] & Sorry about the slow update!!!!! **

**This fanfic is based in Hermione and Draco's sixth year in Hogwarts, therefore both the sixth and seventh books are irrelevant. Draco has not yet become a Death Eater or a member of Voldermort's 'inner circle' and is still debating between which side he will join although nobody knows that he is not 100% loyal to the dark side.**

Chapter 3 - January 4th/4th January

The Hogwarts Express was never the same in January as it was in September, least not to Hermione. The journey was never a jovial affair without her two best friends, but even Hermione doubted whether Harry and Ron could have improved her mood today. The anger and bitterness towards her parents that had been so absolute on New Year's Eve had calmed down a lot. But it most definitely had not died._ Will it ever go away? Will I ever forgive them for the lies they told me? _She wondered casually, as though she was debating nothing more important than the colour of her favourite jelly baby. Ever since New Year's Eve when she had . . . and Malfoy had . . . a numbness had settled over her and nothing seemed to be able to shift it. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to regain the emotions that had caused her so much pain.

She wearily murmured "goodbye" to her parents, completely unsure of what else to say as a tangible tension continued to divide her from the Grangers.

"Have a good time at school sweetheart!" Her mother chirped merrily, almost as though nothing had changed. She threw her arms around Hermione, who returned the hug feebly.

"Take care of yourself darling." Her father whispered, kissing her forehead. She desperately wanted to pull away from their ritual good wishes, but guiltily she forced herself to bare it. _I don't know why I should, I don't owe them anything. They lied to me for my entire life! _She exclaimed wordlessly, but not a single syllable of it passed her lips because deep, deep down there was a part of her that still loved the Grangers and however much she was hurting she wouldn't take it out on them.

"Bye," she repeated restlessly. Hermione was eager to return to Hogwarts, where she hoped she would be able to forget the revelations that had plagued her night and day for the last five days. _Well, thats not completely true is it? There was that one night when you didn't lay awake unable to sleep,_ a rebellious inner voice whispered. She promptly scolded herself for daring to thinking of it and dragged herself away from such dangerous thought. Hermione briefly waved to her parents before running full force into the seemingly solid brick wall that separated Platforms 9 and 10.

She passed through the barrier without difficultly but she landed on Platform 9 and ¾ with a humungous crash as she collided into another student. The two students and their belongings were thrown to the floor by the sheer force of the impact. Landing unceremoniously on her arse, Hermione felt the air forced out of her lungs. For a moment the only thought that filled her mind was 'oww!' but as soon as she heard that condescending chuckle all her pain was forgotten as her temper flared. Quickly spinning her head around she saw Malfoy hunched over with the exertion of his laughter.

"Nice one Granger! Always knew you had grace."

"Fuck off Malfoy." She murmured, not intending anyone to hear her crude language.

"Love to Mudblood, but I've got to check up on my minion that you just had the kindness to ram into." He countered quietly as he made his way closer to the scene. Hermione starred in shock as she saw him kneel down beside none other than an obviously seriously injured Vincent Crabbe.

Clenching her teeth through her own pain, Hermione raggedly asked "is he okay?"

"Course he's not, you fucking idiot. Look at him!" Malfoy snapped as he experimentally touched Crabbe's tree-trunk sized leg, which was bent at a very strange angle. Hermione watched his gentle hands hypnotically but was forced out of her riviera when despite the lightness of Malfoy's touch, Crabbe screamed in agony. Hermione bit down her hard on her lip, feeling guilty for causing him such pain. "I'm pretty sure it's broken mate," said Malfoy.

Hermione vaguely heard Crabbe mumble, "shit" between sobs. His wailing tore at Hermione's sympathetic heart as she cautiously glanced around the platform to see who had noticed the commotion, detecting that a small crowd was beginning to form nearby she cringed. She couldn't believe that the entire school had witnessed her clumsiness! The Gryffindor's thoughts were this time interrupted by Neville Longbottom who ran up to her yelling, clear across the platform, "Hermione!" Thanks Neville, for informing everyone who didn't know it was me who injured Malfoy's henchman, Hermione grouched ungratefully before plastering a fake smile to her face and greeting her friend cheerfully.

Stumbling to a holt just infront of her, he asked concernedly, "what happened? Are you okay?" He glanced nervously at Malfoy and Crabbe as though they beat him up just for being in their vicinity. Luckily, the two Slytherin's continued to blatantly ignoring both Neville and herself. Hermione thought she heard her fellow Gryffindor breathe a sigh of relief when he realised he wasn't going to pummelled.

"I'm fine. I collided with Crabbe when I came through the barrier, he was just stood there!" She exclaimed. For the first time, she turned her attention to as to why Crabbe would have been standing in that exact sport aimlessly. It not even right outside the sweet shop or broomstick supplies! She shrugged her petite, shapely shoulders in bewilderment and focused her attention on a problem she could solve; her present position on the station platform. "Anyway help me up, I look like a right lemon sat here." Hermione trustingly held her hands out to Neville who helped pull her to her feet. However his hands stilled when she screamed with pain as her weight landed on her left ankle. The ankle buckled and she tumbled into Neville's arms.

"Oh my god Hermione, are you alright?" His eyes were wide with worry as he heard her whimper in agony. Annoyance at her own weakness filled Hermione's being and she forced herself to fight through the throbbing agony in her left ankle.

"Yes," she snapped through clenched teeth. "I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." She was determined not to show such weakness when Crabbe was so badly injured. He may not be her friend or even someone she liked all that much but it seemed unfair to moan so pathetically about a little pain when his leg was bent in completely the wrong direction! She breathed in deeply and held out her arms, determined to Neville to try once again to get to her feet. Hesitantly he took hold of her delicate hands.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea, 'Mione." He murmured weakly.

"Of course it is. I'm fine!" She snapped fiercely. "Now help me up." Come on Hermione, you can do this, she urged herself mentally as she prepared to climb to her feet once again. Stop being such a drama queen!

"Oh for Christ sakes Granger, sit your arse down! Longbottom don't let her put her weight on that foot again, if she hasn't broken anything yet she soon will, the way she's going." Malfoy barked irately from his position next to Crabbe. Hermione glanced towards him and two pairs of furious eyes locked and battled for supremacy. How dare he dictate what I do? She silently demanded.

Neville looked at Hermione with a panic stricken face, worried if his actions had injured her further. As carefully as he could, admittedly this was not that careful at all, he deposited her back on the cold, hard cement platform. Her chocolate brown eyes snapped instinctively closed, breaking eye contact with Malfoy as she tried to cope with even more pain spreading through her body because of her hard landing on the platform.

"Go and get some help Longbottom." Malfoy muttered distractedly as walked towards Hermione determinedly. Nerves spread through her body as she hypnotically watched him crouch down beside her. Her mind screamed to her to shy away from him and his searing touch but compulsively she continued to watch him. His pale hands slowly and gently picked up her left leg just below the knee and although she felt the pain of the movement, it was surprisingly bareable. He slowly lifted the leg of her jeans up, but instinctively she stilled his hand, forcing the trouser leg down to cover her bare flesh.

"Come on Granger! I've seen more of you than this . . ." He muttered barely audibly. It was so quiet only she was close enough to hear his words. "Come on Granger, get a grip!" He accused venomously. His sudden change in emotion left her reeling and mutely she removed her hand. As he lifted up the leg of her trousers his touch was no longer lingering or vaguely sensual like it had been moments before, although his touch was still light and did not hurt her too much, it was completely focused on the task. Hermione clenched her fists, resolutely refusing to show the pain he caused as his fingers probed the bones in her ankle, feeling for a fracture. "It doesn't look like anything's broken least not in your ankle. Of course it could be the foot you've damaged, but I won't remove your shoe just in case you've broken a bone because it could make it worse." He said clinically, removing his hands from her naked flesh.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly.

"I have a bit of experience with broken bones, Granger. Trust me I'm better than Madame Pomfrey at this!" Curiously she glanced at him, wondering exactly what he meant by his claim but before she could infer anything he turned away from her and returned to Crabbe's side. Anger rose within her, although she didn't know why she should be so incensed by him ignoring her. After all, Crabbe was his friend so he should be by his side and not hers and despite the little glitch at New Years, he was still her enemy. She forced herself to think sensibly and regain the sanity she felt sure she was losing.

Hermione was very thankful when moments later, Neville returned with what looked like the conductor of the train. "All right, all right what's going on 'ere?" He asked in his heavy accented voice, which got on Hermione's nerves immediately.

"umm . . " she paused, unsure of exactly what to say to this man.

"Granger like the oaf she is crashed into one of her betters with her trolley as she was coming through the platform and now they're both injured." Malfoy said smoothly, immediately taking control of the situation and annoying Hermione immensely in the process.

"She don't look like no oaf to me." The train conductor leered at her. Bile rose in the back of her throat as she watched his disgusting, foul eyes rove over her body in a completely non-medical related way.

"She isn't." Neville replied resolutely defending his friend but naively unaware of the way the man was looking at her. Neville boldly continued to say, "it's just that Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" The train conductor spun around and fixed the blonde haired boy with an inquiring stare. "You Lucius' son?" Hermione's urge to heave continued as she recognised the awe and respect that was instantly evident in that one look. _Typical, he looks at me like I'm a piece of meat yet he sees Malfoy as Wizarding royalty!_

"Yes that would be me." Malfoy stood up and walked towards the man, standing in between him and Hermione effectively blocking her view of the tubby, balding pervert. "Now, we need to get Crabbe and the Mudblood onto the train before it leaves." Since when did anyone put him in charge? Hermione thought morosely.

"What about their parents? Couldn't they-"

"Mine have left." Hermione interrupted before he got a chance to finish his sentence, "but honestly it's fine I'm sure I can get myself onto the train."

"Sit down Granger before I hex you," Malfoy ordered, not even bothering to turn to face her as he uttered the treat. Huffing over the injustice of her situation, Hermione reluctantly remained seated. She still couldn't understand why all this fuss was being made when Malfoy himself admitted that nothing was broken. "Now if you could levitate them both to one of the carriages then we can all get on with our journey and be out of each other's company."

"Sorry sir, I can't." The conductor replied meekly. "You see we are all squibs." His lanky arms gestured to the other train workers on the platform. Hermione sighed with exasperation, this was not going well. Glancing around the platform she searched for salvation and found that strangely there was nobody about. The barrier back to Charing Cross must have closed already because there was not a single parent and therefore a single legal witch or wizard who could perform magic, within sight. _Great!_

"Fine. We'll have to move them ourselves." Malfoy concluded, grimacing slightly as he looked at the sheer bulk of Crabbe. Hermione couldn't help but grin at this. "Longbottom! Err – you?"

"Larry, sir."

"Help me with Crabbe."

Hermione silently wondered what wierdo world she had woken up in as she realised that everyone was simply obeying Malfoy without a second's hesitation. _This must be what it's like to be in Slytherin,_ she thought sourly. However this dark mood was quickly lifted as she watched the three men heave Crabbe onto the Hogwarts Express with much amusement. She callously admitted that the pain in her ankle and Crabbe's broken leg was definitely worth seeing this! Finally, when they returned all three were drenched with sweat and turning the air blue with the words they were using. They stood in a semi-circle around her, puffing and panting to different extents from the exertion of lifting Crabbe onto the train. She sat waiting for them to speak to her with a small, innocent smile on her pretty, heart shaped face.

However, the smile vanished when Malfoy said, "I'll get Granger, you two get her crap."

As Malfoy reached down to pick her up, she attempted to scurry away from him and bellowed, "no!" before dignifying her response with "I'm sure Neville-"

"Longbottom's beat. That boy sure is unfit, lucky for you I'm not." He maliciously added, "unless you want Larry to carry you?" Her body shivered with disgust at the thought of that slimy, leering pervert touching her. She glanced pleadingly over to Neville, who was hunched over gasping for breath and completely oblivious to her plight.

Before she realised what was happening Malfoy had swiftly and gently picked her up and was marching towards the train. He accommodated her weight easily and didn't even break stride as he climbed onto the front of the train and into the first carriage. It felt strange to be so comfortable and protected in his arms. Hermione was disgusted as arousal swept through her body as she was pressed tightly to his chest and the faint smell of his sweat reached her nostrils. Her nipples became hard and she ached for him as her treacherous body remembered the pleasure he was able to give her. Through clenched teach she silently berated herself for her arousal and prayed that Malfoy would not notice the increasingly obvious signs of her need. Hermione held her breath waiting for the moment when some snide comment would leave his lips, but it never came. He quickly walked towards an open compartment door, only slowing his pace when he had to angle them both through the doorway. Not once did he glance down at her or show any indication that he even realised that it was the Mudblood, Hermione Granger that he held in his arms.

Hermione was relieved when he finally almost threw her down on the seat opposite Crabbe and she speedily folded her arms over her breasts in the hope of outwitting him. She glanced up at him nervously, expecting to see those ice blue eyes boring into her soul, shinning malevolently with that acid sharp wit, but he must have been out of sorts because his gaze had once again returned to Crabbe's prone form. Relief flooded through her veins and she slumped back in her seat, closing her eyes, letting the pain take control for the first time since the accident.

"Granger," a deep, baritone whispered quietly in her ear moments later. Instinctively she moved towards the soothing voice, her arms reached out for its owner as though by right claiming what was hers. "Granger," the voice repeated wearily. _Who is that? Why is he calling my name? _She asked wordlessly. "Granger! I know you can't get enough of me but god Mudblood get a grip!"

Her hazel brown eyes snapped open; realisation dawning the instant those words reached her ears._ No. No it can't be? Please say it's all a dream . . . _She pleaded before hesitantly raising her gaze to meet the piercing, cold, cynical eyes of Draco Malfoy._ Crap!_ She couldn't believe that she had tried to nuzzle up to this heartless bastard. A small part of Hermione insisted that he couldn't be as heartless as he had seemed for the last five and a half years because he had been so gentle when looking at her ankle, hadn't let Leering Larry carry her and most importantly, he had not divulged their New Year's Eve activities, but she determinedly pushed those thoughts away. He was a bastard and he always would be. He was a Malfoy, he was just like Lucius and that was the way he wanted it to be. He was a Death Eater. _He doesn't have a Dark Mark,_ that tiny annoying voice whispered. _Yet!_ She insisted wordlessly.

"Move your lazy arse Granger! The carriage has arrived at Hogwarts and as much as I'd just love to carry you through the great doors unconscious . . . . " That was more than enough to get her moving and she shot up in her seat instantly. The last thing she wanted was the shame of being carried into Hogwarts, let alone by Malfoy! She could almost feel her face burning with embarrassment at the very thought of such as humiliation. _Besides, what would Harry and Ron do if that happened . . . _

"Okay! I'm moving! Who crawled out of bed on the wrong side today?" She said grumpily.

"I wouldn't know Granger as unlike you I can keep one night stands as just that. I don't dwell on the past." He murmured harshly. Every word stung Hermione as if it were a knife piercing her heart and in that moment she had never hated Malfoy more, not even when he had called first called her a Mudblood.

"Oh and Voldermort isn't the past?" She screeched vindictively, taking pleasure in the fact that his eyes blazed angrily at her retort. _Since when have I turned into such a bitch?_ she thought worriedly. She was never normally so hateful!

"'Mione!" A familiar voice interrupted them as two cloaked figures ran up to the carriage excitedly. Hermione just starred at them uncomprehendingly the seriousness of the situation. Both her and Malfoy were so wrapped up in their fight that they simply did not recognise the people who were rushing towards their carriage, at first at least. "Mione! Oh it's so good to see you! Did you have a good Chris-"

"Malfoy?!" Ron screamed, interrupting his friend as he realised who else was in the carriage with Hermione. Instinctively he drew his wand and pointed it directly at his most hated enemy, before yelling "what the hell is HE doing here?"

Hermione sprang into action, gently trying to placate her best friend. "Ron! Calm down." She urged placidly, her foul mood of moments ago seemingly forgotten. "I had an accident -"

"You'll pay for what you did to her Malfoy!" Harry bellowed also drawing his wand and pointing it at the Slytherin's heart. Malfoy simply stood there lazily leaning against the side of the carriage twirling his wand in his hand, but fear ran through Hermione's veins at the prospect of the damage Harry and Ron were about to cause. They were acting completely irrationally!

"Harry! Malfoy didn't actually do anything to me." She admitted, a little reluctantly; she so wanted to see him get hurt just not to the level she was sure Harry and Ron would take it too. Malfoy smiled smugly as Harry and Ron looked at her in stunned silence. Cuttingly, she added, "For once. I crashed into Crabbe when I ran through the barrier and anyway he broke his leg and my ankle's a bit sore." She quickly summed up the days' events before either of her best friends could question her further.

Harry and Ron starred at her in shocked amazement. Finally Harry spoke, concernedly asking her the one question she really did not want to answer, "why are there bruises and cuts all over your face 'Mione?"

She flushed tomato red and glanced nervously about the carriage looking at anything other than Harry, Ron and Malfoy. Her acting when she turned to face them was so bad that she was for once glad Harry and Ron were so bad at reading her emotions. "I – I was mu-gged," she stammered guiltily. Somehow lying to her parents had been so much easier than this! Probably because your best friends have not deceived you your entire life!

Behind her she heard Malfoy chuckle quietly and she felt her face get even warmer, if it was possible. "Shut if Malfoy! She's had a very traumatic experience!" Harry defended her gallantly, making her guilt increase tenfold as did Malfoy's laughter.

"Of course, I apologise Granger, it is wrong of me to laugh about your m-mm-mugging!" He completely broke down into his bitter sinister cackling. Hermione wanted to slap him so much that she actually had trouble restraining herself._ It was alright for him! He could heal himself with magic!_

"Shut it Malfoy! Come on Harry, Ron -" Instinctively, she went to stand up, but before she could get to her feet Malfoy forcefully pushed her back on the seat.

"Ankle Granger! You dim wit!" He snapped, before returning to the Crabbe's side of the carriage.

Annoyance swept through Hermione's body at the cheek of him, but as soon as she saw Ron open his mouth to defend her, she angrily snapped "leave it Ron! What do expect from a Death Eater's son? Just help me down so I can get out of this damn carriage!"

"Do you want me to carry you 'Mione?" Ron asked kindly.

"Why the hell does everyone keep fucking offering to carry me?" She rounded on him furiously and he shrank back away from her. She knew her reaction was completely out of proportion to his generous offer, but she simply couldn't control the anger that simmered within her.

Harry however didn't, asking "who else has been offering to carry you?"

_Crap!_

**A/N: So there is was! What did you think? Sorry for the typos in advance, like I said this chapter isn't as perfect as I'd like it to be. Just to clarrify one thing in case any of you are worried (it's often one thing that annoy's me in fics) Draco isn't suddenly going to turn into Mr Good Guy, he's still going to be Draco for quite a long while! In the next chapter, Snape puts Hermione and Draco in a situation they really don't want to be in and sparks fly!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Project

Summary - On New Year's Eve a secret is revealed about Hermione's past that causes her to make some pretty rash decisions that will change her life forever. Consequently, Hermione will grow up up in every sense of the word with the Slytherin Sex God and potential Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Lies will be told, plans will be hatched, sides will be chosen, friends will be betrayed and all for the love of a boy on the wrong side of a War. Please R & R!

Disclaimer - Everything belongs to JK Rowling, isn't it so unfair?!

**Author's Note: Hey guy's! So this is the next chapter delievered into your laps as promised all because of a little miracle called the internet. Nothing much to say today excapt thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this installment & please continue to R & R!**

Chapter 4 - The Project

_This week really can't get any weirder, _Draco thought as he made his way towards first period the following day. So far this week he spent the last four days having sex with Granger, acting as nurse to his one of the Golden Trio, arguing with Potter and Weasley without even doing anything to them and missed the welcoming feast because he was in the hospital wing with Crabbe. Well, it certainly hasn't been dull. Still, it angered him that Granger had simply walked into his life and trampled over all of his plans for the remainder of his sixth and final year at Hogwarts. He had wanted to spend his last year at Hogwarts in his usual fashion; tormenting first years, bedding any eligible female in the school, arguing with the Golden Trio and generally being mean. _If I have to become a Death Eater this summer, I could at least spend my last sixth months of freedom anyway I choose!_ He silently protested. Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood when he walked in to potions that morning and his mood took a further downturn when he realised that he would be spending the first lesson of the day with the Gryffindor's 14:58 06/03/2009and that the present bane of his life, Hermione Granger would be there all thanks to Madame Pomfrey's speedy healing of her sprained ankle. Normally he enjoyed potions immensely because not only did he excel at the class, but he found innumerable joys in watching Professor Snape torment the Golden Trio but he simply didn't feel like witnessing their goody-two-shoes behaviour this morning when he himself felt horrendous.

"Silence! Hurry up now." Snape demanded coldly as he walked past the two lines of students outside the dungeons. Throwing the doors open, he entered the classroom with a flurry of his coal black robes, wordlessly expecting everyone else to follow. Just as Draco was about to slump into his usual seat next to Pansy, Snape ordered everyone to "remain standing."

"Do you know what's going on Drakey?" Pansy whined quietly, as she wrapped her arm around his waist nuzzling closer to him, much to his annoyance. He refrained from answering her, preferring not to admit that there was something happening in potions that he did not know about. Instead Draco edged away from her and jumped up on the desk behind him and sat down casually. He knew he was the only student Snape had ever had that could get away with such daring behaviour and he loved it! Maybe it was something to do with the fact that Snape was his Godfather, or maybe it was the unspoken respect which existed between the two but either way there was nothing Draco could do wrong in this room. _Which certainly makes a change from the rest of my life. _Glancing around the classroom it became evident that everyone including, unsurprisingly the Gryffindor's were equally bewildered by this turn of events.

Snape turned around to face the class, his mouth fixed in a malicious sneer and Draco sensed that this announcement was not going to be nice, but he remained unworried as it was probably something that would bother the Gryffindor's more than him. "As you are all aware at the end of next year you will be sitting your Newt's. Normally this would consist of a series of examinations to be conducted in the Great Hall. However, this year the syllabus has been changed." He paused for dramatic effect, but Draco remained unemotional. "These examinations will still take place," an enormous sigh instinctively escaped the lips of the students, serving to annoy Snape further. "Silence! These examinations will still take place, but insted of having to take two practical exams to determine different areas of your brewing ability you will now be undertaking a coursework assignment that will account for half your practical assessment marks."

_Oh for fuck sake is everything going to go wrong today?_ Draco moaned. He would rather do four exams than one piece of coursework because although he found them equally as challenging, coursework tended to invade upon his social life more than revision. It was a well known fact among sixth year Slytherin's that he could read through a text a couple of times and ace an exam with little to no effort. The only subject this never worked on was ironically muggle studies but luckily for him nobody in the Wizarding World gave a damn about the grade you got in Muggle Studies.

"The assignment is simple. In pairs you will all brew and test a potion that you research yourselves. It must be a potion that you have not yet brewed and it must be planned thoroughly. You will all submit these plans to me in two weeks time for approval. If you fail to submit a plan then it will class as a zero mark. If I do not approve your plan then you will not brew your potion, but a potion I myself choose for you." Murmurs of enthusiasm echoed through the room as they all considered the possibilities of the opportunity, but Draco remained despondent. With Pansy as his partner he would have to work twice as hard as anyone else because Pansy was only good for one thing and that certainly wasn't brewing a potion. _She makes up for it in other areas though . . . I'm sure she would be more than grateful to me once I keep her grade average up!_

As Snape's steely glare landed on his students once again, quiet instantly returned to the darkened potions classroom. Snape continued, looking pleased with himself much to this worry of his class, "now to ensure that there is no cheating and that all students gain marks that reflect their ability" he looked pointedly at Neville whose potions marks had shot up since being partnered with Hermione, "you will all be partnered with people of equal skill to yourself."

The silence that now claimed the classroom was not out of fear of Professor Snape, but rather in sheer shock of his announcement. Everyone glanced around the room, wondering who they could possibly be partnered with. Outwardly Draco remained calm, but inside a seed of doubt sprang into his mind because he was unsure of his position in the class. He knew he was near the top of the class, along with Blaise and grudgingly he admitted Granger. He glanced wearily over at third row of Gryffindor's at the opposite end of the classroom and grimaced as he caught her eye. Surely Snape wouldn't expect him to work with the Mudblood!

"You're partners for the remainder of this potions Newt course are; Parkinson and Longbottom, Goyle and Brown, Finnigan and Patil, Jones and McKenzie, Crabbe and Weasley, Flint and Boyle, Potter and Bullstrode, Xavius and Zabini, Malfoy and Granger." Fuck no! Draco felt like screaming at the top of his lungs when his name was grouped with Granger's. How was this happening to him? Snape was supposed to be the one teacher at Hogwarts who supported him no matter what and he was the one who was opposing this . . . prison sentence! Draco shot Snape a furious glance, but the potions master was conveniently looking elsewhere.

"You can't expect me to work with that . . . . . mudblood!" Draco fumed as he jumped to his feet; for once his cool facade was shattered. _Don't you dare turn your back on me Snape! Listen to me! You're the only one who ever does, don't betray me now._

"No way am I working with him!" Granger blasted, turning tomato red as her anger took hold. "He can't even speak civilly to me!"

Draco sneered snidely, "why would I want to do that Granger? It's not like you're worth anything!"

Granger's jaw fell to the floor in amazement at the new levels he was prepared to sink to, and the fury that was so evident on her face sent little pulses of pleasure through his body even though he was overwhelmed with anger and a sense of betrayal."Malfoy, I swear I'm going to -"

"I suggest you hold your tongue Miss Granger. Sit down Potter, you too Weasley." Snape snapped, infuriated that his class was turning into an all out brawl. "Now I suggest the two of you take your allocated seats so that I can continue with my lesson otherwise I will put both of you in detention until the end of seventh year. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Sir!"

"Another twenty points from Gryffindor because Miss Granger refuses to hold her tongue!"

Draco jumped off the table and sauntered over to their allocated desk at the front of the class room. He had by no means accepted the situation he was being forced into, but it was obvious that there was no persuading Snape, at least not at this exact moment. I'll speak to him at the end of class and this will all be changed. He watched Granger carefully, silently willing her to continue trying to persuade Snape. Come on, I dare you Granger! Make my day by getting even more points deducted from Gryffindor and ending up in detention. Draco noticed Potter shot her an angry look and she wordlessly took her seat beside him. _Typical! Potter just had to spoil my fun!_ He very obviously edged his seat away from hers, making his disapproval clear to the entire class. Sighing in annoyance, he cursed Potter, Weasley and Granger for the hundredth or so time in the last twenty four hours. To the outside world, Draco hated Potter because he envied his fame but this wasn't exactly true. Although this was a minor part of his dislike for his classmate, it was nowhere near as large a part as some might believe. He hated Potter because he always beat Draco at Quidditch, he walked around Hogwarts like he owned the place and because he wasn't as extraordinary as everyone claimed he was. Potter was just an ordinary Wizard, not the God like figure they built him up to. His reasons for disliking Weasel and Granger were completely different. In Draco's opinion Weasel was not only a blood traitor but a fucking idiot. _He's partnered with Crabbe for fuck sake! _Granger on the other hand was a different quantity. She was smart as hell, but she was also strung so tightly it was unbelievable. She just never let go and thought to hell with the world. She was conscientious, well mannered and let everyone walk all over her. Except me of course, Draco thought bitterly remembering some of the fights they had over the years.

Draco refused to speak to Granger or anyone else for the entire lesson while he struggled to control his fury at being forced to work with her. Fortunately, this lesson was purely theory and Snape drowned on in his monotone voice for the rest of the lesson while the majority of the class took notes. There was little of the usual hushed chatter in the class as virtually everybody was separated from their friends so the silence of the two prefects in the front row went unnoticed as the other students focused on their own terrible partners or the lesson. Normally, Draco enjoyed potions but today he did not. In fact his rage was too all consuming for him even to be hateful to Granger. He simply lounged in his seat completely oblivious to Snape's lesson, wondering how his father would take the news of who he had been partnered with. No doubt he would demand it was changed immediately! But for once Draco doubted his father's power to alter his predicament because neither Snape nor Dumbledore had a record for taking any notice of Lucius Malfoy's demands. When he imagined the scene that was likely to take place in the headmaster's office, the entire situation suddenly seemed to have its benefits. What he wouldn't give to see the way Dumbledore would take his father to pieces or the hatred that was sure to shine in Snape's eyes when his authority was questioned! It would almost make being partnered with Granger worthwhile! Almost.

After a solid fifty minutes of complete silence where his rage boiled threateningly, he was ready to kill Professor Snape and then Granger, just for existing. When the bell finally rang at the end of the period and he walked determinedly to the front of the class intending to plead with Snape for a different partner. As far as he was concerned nobody could be as bad as his present partner! Draco's irritation increased with he heard the pitter-patter of little Granger feet behind him. _Christ, did that girl really think she would be able to change Severus Snape's mind? Why couldn't she just leave it to him to sort out?!_ If he had been talking to her, he would have turned around and told her to leave it to him but after her insistence last night that he was only a Death Eater's son, he decided to get his own back by letting her beg Snape to reverse his decision. _Let the little bint impale herself on her own sword!_ He thought menacingly. However, he did decide to put in his own plea before Granger screwed up any chance of a reversal in the potions master's decision.

"Professor Snape, surely you think I would be better suited to working with someone else?" Draco asked smoothly, trying to appeal to Snape's more ambitious side as he wordless hinted at his father's sway in the Wizarding World. "It is completely inappropriate to partner us together."

"I agree Professor. We do not get along so our grades are likely to suffer as a result." Granger supplied, he was thankful that she was as against this idea as he was although it did making him uncomfortable to for once be on the same side as the Gryffindor Golden Girl. It felt completely unnatural but he persevered.

"That Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy is your problem." He said, looking first Draco and then Granger in the eye.

"Why can't I work with Neville sir? And Malfoy . . . can't he work with Pansy?" _What is it about her and Longbottom? I thought she was supposed be Weasel-bee's tart. _

Snape scoffed at the suggestion, "while you may wish to be partnered with Mr Longbottom and get everything your own way, I have decided to partner people by ability and unless Longbottom learns how to brew a potion anytime soon you will remain partnered with Draco. The Headmaster for one thinks that it is a brilliant idea for the two of you to work together and while I am less . . . . enthusiastic, I have made my decision on how to group my class and considering that you two are indeed the top scoring students then you will work together and that," he paused for effect "is my final say."

Draco was speechless. Snape had never ignored his wishes! He was his Godfather! He could feel the utter shock radiating off Granger in torrents, but he refused to let his own surprise be so blatantly obvious. This whole incident just proved that Snape was the man he thought he was. It wasn't fair. Not only was he partnered with the Mudblood, Granger the only person he had ever wholeheartedly trusted had just betrayed him._ If that's the way you want it to be Professor . . . . _Almost instantaneously Draco turned on his heal and headed for the door, leaving Granger still starring agape at Snape. Draco however momentarily forgot his anger when he heard Snape murmur "close your mouth Miss Granger you look like a fish." Quietly he chuckled.

He burst through the door, swearing venomously. "Wait till my father hears of this! The outrage! Partnering me with a mudblood!" He spat on impulse to release his anger, more than for anything else. But as he heard someone behind him cursing him to hell, pleasure filled his veins as he realised that Granger was now right behind him and had overheard every word. He loved to wind her up!

"Fuck you Malfoy! You think you're so high and mighty, so much above me but at the end of the day your pound scum. Go to hell, Malfoy!" His playful mood dissipated upon hearing her compare him to pound scum and he bit back viciously, his heart beating furiously as his emotions rose.

"Fuck you Granger! How dare you speak to your betters like that? Is that the mouth you use to kiss-" Whack! Granger's hand collided with his cheek with an impact that could be heard at the other end of the corridor. It was not the first time Hermione had hit him, but it was thrown with just as much malice and force as the first. Fortunately this time, Draco remained standing and unconsciously he raised his hand to return the favour.

"I always knew you were a worthless piece of scum Malfoy! Come on; prove it in front of everyone!" Even though she shuddered in fear, she still chided him, fully ready for him to hit her. That simple observation is what broke him. Draco's own hand began to tremble violently and the fury in his cold blue eyes faded. What the hell am I doing? He asked himself silently. Disgust filled his entire being as he watched the subtle tremors that shock her body with fear. She was the only girl who had ever provoked such violent tendencies in him and although he didn't particularly like her, what he had been about to do was hateful. Wordlessly he lowered his hand.

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger! I thought I warned both of you against such behaviour earlier! I do not care to have such displays take place outside my classroom door. Both of you will receive detentions on Friday evening."Snape bellowed as he opened his classroom door, interrupting them as they now starred in to each other's eyes questioningly. "Now move along to your next class!"

Immediately they broke apart. Malfoy stalked down the corridor hurriedly, eager to be as far away from Hermione as possible as he trembled with terror over what he had almost done. _I'm turning into my father. I can't. I can't. I can't. I don't want to be him. I don't want to be evil. Please, god help me! _Draco cried desperately, but as usual nobody heard his pleas because it was never something he could or would say out loud. He was a Malfoy and as such it was his place to follow in his father's footsteps in every sense of the word. Draco's path was mapped out even before he was born; he would become a Death Eater, he would marry some pureblood bitch, beat the crap out of her, produce an heir and then beat the crap out of him. The cycle was endless and Draco couldn't help but feel trapped. _But why does the thought of hitting Granger hurt me so much if it's part of my fate anyway? _

**A/N: So that was chapter four! Fingers crossed you guys liked it. The next chapter will be from Hermione's point of view. The war with Malfoy continue's and Harry and Ron find out about something Hermione would rather they didn't know about . . . .**


	5. Chapter 5 And The Day Gets Worse

Summary - On New Year's Eve a secret is revealed about Hermione's past that causes her to make some pretty rash decisions that will change her life forever. Consequently, Hermione will grow up up in every sense of the word with the Slytherin Sex God and potential Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Lies will be told, plans will be hatched, sides will be chosen, friends will be betrayed and all for the love of a boy on the wrong side of a War. Please R & R!

Disclaimer - Dramione is alll mine!!!!! I own every last tasty bit of them! Seriously, guys . . .

**Author's Note: Once again guys, thanks for the feedback you gave me on the last chapter - it really is appreciated whether its good or bad! Thankfully you've all been really kind so far. I know this update is loooong overdue and for that I'm sorry. You all know the reasons - essays, deadlines, family probs, exams, same old same old. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait! Its a fair bit longer than normal and took absolutely sodding ages to write and edit. It isn't perect now, but to be honest I was tearing my hair out over it (& several other things to be honest) & decided its going up as it is. Hopefully there aren't too many typos too. Enjoy & please continue to read & review!**

Chapter 5 - And The Day Gets Worse . . . .

Hermione carefully avoided Harry and Ron for the rest of the afternoon because although she wasnt scared to face their reaction to the news that Malfoy had almost hit her, she really couldnt be bothered to deal with their immature behaviour right now. Her two best friends had bound to have heard about Malfoys behaviour outside potions and knowing them; they would probably hunt him down and beat the living daylights out of him in their typical hot-headed fashion. They would disregard the fact that she had deliberately goaded Malfoy or that he had actually got his temper under control before Professor Snape had thoughtless interrupted them and blame the Slytherin one hundred percent for the events that had almost occurred. Hermione recognised the injustice of all this but at the same time realised there was nothing she could do to stop them. Harry and Ron were a law unto themselves when it came to defending her, maybe it had something to do with her being muggle born or maybe it was connected to her being the girl and them presumably viewing her as the weakest or maybe it came from a entirely different place; Hermione didnt know. All she knew was that she didnt want to be around when they found out because then she would be forced to choose between supporting her friends and defending justice i.e. Malfoy.

So Hermione Granger took the escapists route during lunchtime and directly after school by heading to the library. She needed to begin research on her project for potions anyway, so she probably would have headed there even if she hadnt been avoiding dealing with this mornings fallout. It was with a preoccupied mind that Hermione placed her bag on a vacant table which was in clear view of Madam Prince before heading to the librarys vast potions section in search of something worthwhile to brew. Scanning the shelves carefully she tried to remember the book she had found at lunchtime that had been all about mind-extension potions. Annoyance flared within her as she slowly backed down the shelves, her hands gently caressing book after book in desperate search of the one she wanted. If only she had copied down the potion this morning this time would not have been wasted! It was all Madame Princes fault the book was labelled reference only. A familiar golden symbol caught her eye and Hermione silently rejoiced before carefully bending down to retrieve the book from the bottom shelf.

Suddenly a tremendous force crashed into her and she once again fell to the floor with a loud crash and much swearing. Shit! she yelled instinctively as pain throbbed in her lower back, arse and ankle. For fuck sake why did this have to happen to me again? Cant you look where youre going? Hermione chided, tentatively feeling her ankle for any sign of re-injury.

Could say the same to you, a familiar voice said uncharacteristically blandly. Her head snapped up to discover that a somewhat awkward looking Malfoy was gazing at her from under his thick lashes. Shock then anger spread like wildfire through her veins._ It just had to be him didnt it! For some reason when my life gets messed up he is always involved._ Fury boiled dangerously inside her as he wordlessly leapt to his feet and began majestically dusting the lint off his robes. _Wouldnt want to get dirt on those precious robes, would we? _Hermione silently mimicked as she fought back the urge to immaturely push him to the ground.

You havent sprained your ankle again, have you? _Like youd care you stuck up prat! _

Failing to recognise the flicker of concern on his face before the shutters came down she irately snarled, No!

Good, he snapped, returning to his search without further ado.

His immediate dismissal of her incensed Hermione even more and before she knew it she was bossily adding, by the way Ive chosen our potions project. As soon as the words left her lips Hermione realised she was goading him to react but it was too late to take back what shed said. As if a red flag had been waved infront of a bull, Malfoy stopped moving instantly and the air became decidedly icy as his temper flared.

He coldly whispered, have you now before turning to face her. Malfoys face was a blank mask, unlike anything she had ever seen before from him and it sent shivers of fear through her. She had always found reading his emotions to be childs play but his blank, expressionless face was unreadable, even for her. Quietly, he continued pray. What has know-it-all Granger chosen for me to study?

This . . uh . . mind extension potion. It enables faster, more affective and long term learning. She stated, trying to portray the complex yet interesting basis of such a potion in vain while silently cursing her loose tongue which had once again got her into trouble.

Thats so - Malfoy paused, presumably for dramatic effect. boring. And completely predictable Granger. Im not brewing that! I have my standards you added haughtily as he turned away from her and made to leave. _Typical, a complex mind extension potion is not good enough for the infamous Draco Malfoy because it isnt flashy enough!_ Instinctively, Hermione grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her and look her in the eye. His piercing pale blue eyes met her warm hazel eyes in a glance filled with disgust as he contemptuously spat, remove youre arm, Granger! As if she had been scorched by flames her hand snatched away from his arm.

Its a good potion Malfoy. She murmured defensively and unusually quietly, for once quelled by his biting retort. This emotional weakness did nothing to appease Malfoy though, infact it seemed to incite his anger even more as his voice possessed an even harsher tone when he replied momentarily.

I am not brewing it. He arrogantly glanced over her shoulder, Potter and Weaselbee may let you do whatever you want but youre not working with idiots anymore. I know exactly what potion I wish to brew and you will for once fall in line behind your betters, Mudblood. Hermione was so appalled by his derisive speech that she remained agog and hushed. The potion we shall be brewing enables the drinker to fly. _Flying? Typical of a Quidditch mad boy! God he is so predictable! Couldnt he have come up with something more imaginative than a flying potion?_ Hermione immediately thought, before realising _I cant brew that! I hate flying . . . it scares me to death. _

I refuse to brew that! She shouted aggressively, annoyed by his demanding monotone. I-I cant!

Malfoys voice also rose when he dismissively replied, Like I care Granger. This is the potion we are brewing and that is that! He was now so angry his facial muscles were tensed with fury and he stood opposite her, bearing down all his rage upon her petite frame.

Like hell it is Malfoy! She yelled as her pent up anger boiled to the surface before exploding in an emotional volcano that was directed solely at the Slytherin stood pompously infront of her. I will not brew such a pathetic potion! I refuse! Its too easy it will bring my average down even if its brewed a hundred percent correctly.

My heart bleeds for you! After all your brain is your only asset because youll never get anywhere with your looks or your body!

Hermione unconsciously snapped, You didnt seem to think that on New -

Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger! Someone screamed, luckily interrupting Hermiones rant. Momentarily Hermione and Malfoy both stood in stunned silence, anger simmering just below the surface as their eyes bore into each others souls before Madame Prince interrupted once again. This is a library and as such there is no place for your childish feuds. Please remove yourselves from here immediately. Hermione glance at her in surprise, partly because she was being asked to leave but largely because she was shocked at her own disrespectful behaviour in the library. _This is the what Malfoy drives me to! _

Madame Prince, I am so sorry! Hermione murmured profusely, determinedly ignoring the sniggering she heard over her shoulder. I swear it will never happen again!

It better not Miss Granger. I expected better behaviour from you! Madame Prince barked as she ushered both students out of the library. Hermione blushed ashamedly as she half stumbled out of the double doors, closely followed by a seemingly casual Malfoy. Both of you will be receiving detentions with me on Thursday evening for your poor conduct. Your respective Heads of House shall be informed. She turned on her foot and re-entered the library, leaving the two students in her wake.

Yay. I await the joy of that conversation with Snape! Malfoy sniggered contemptuously.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Hermione breathed heavily as panic set in._ What the hell is happening today? Professor McGonagall is going to be furious. Thats two detentions in one day! And all of them are Malfoys fault!_ Are you happy with yourself Malfoy? Thats two detentions Ive got today and both of them were your fault!

Actually I am. Though I argue that neither were my fault, Mudblood! He smirked slightly before unpredictably violently slamming Hermione against the stone wall. His rough, bony hands pinned her slim wrists to the wall unyieldingly.

Malfoy let go! She cried desperately as she once again became acutely aware of his overpowering strength. Tears threatened to trickle down her cheeks, but she forced herself not to resort to such emotional weakness. Let go!

Dont worry, Im not going to hurt you, _why do I get a sense that hes left out the word yet?_ Hermione thought as he whispered the words menacingly. Just think of this as a little reminder to keep your mouth firmly shut about what happened at New Years -

I didnt intend-

Shut it Granger! Intention or not, you nearly told everyone. You might think Im a bastard Granger, but if anyone finds out about our little adventures then you stand to lose just as much as me, in fact Ill guarantee that you will if I ever even hear a rumour about the two of us! He venomously spat, ahead of stalking away from her. Unease filled Hermiones stomach as the meaning of his words sunk in. She had never intended to divulge the events of New Years Eve to anyone but he had gotten her so angry that she had forgotten they were in a public place and had insted flung the first appropriate insult that had come to mind. Unfortunately, this had also been the unmentionable topic._ I should actually be happy I have detention, _Hermione mused unhappily as she ambled towards the Great Hall, the alternative of letting the truth slip would have been much worse. Hermione felt worn out and exhausted and longed for bed and an end to the day from hell, but it was in the precise moment that she began looking forward to saying goodnight to Harry and Ron that she remembered why she had been in the library in the first place. _Oh god! Please dont make today get any worse! _She silently prayed as she slowly approached the large, oak doors to the Great Hall.

Hermione! Ginny called loudly as she dashed after her fellow Gryffindor and completely interrupting her thoughts. Hold on!

Reluctantly, Hermione turned to face her friend silently hoping that she had not heard the rumours that had by now made it around the school because it would be one less argument she would have to endure tonight. Hey Ginny, how was your day? She asked tiredly.

Oh, alright. Seamus asked me out. Again. More importantly, how was your day? Ginny enquired curiously. Too curiously in Hermiones opinion and consequently she searched her face for any sign that she knew exactly what Hermiones day had entailed.

Not so great. Snape gave us this massive piece of coursework and although I dont mind the work itself I do wish we had been given more time to prepare for it. _That and a different partner,_ she added silently as they made their way into the Great Hall for dinner.

Ah-ha. Ginny murmured non-committedly having clearly zoned out in the middle of Hermiones speech. She was busy scanning the Gryffindor table for Seamus as they entered the Great Hall and as such missed the sly glances that were thrown their way by more students and teachers than Hermione cared to notice.

So did you say yes? Hermione said nervously, praying that Harry and Ron had somehow managed to avoid the gossip circulating about her showdown with Malfoy outside the dungeons this morning.

Uh? Oh, yeah. Yeah I did. Ginny blushed girlishly, before walking speedily towards Seamus who had thoughtfully saved her a seat. She plopped down next to him and he gave her a quick, self-conscious peck on the cheek. Seamus was obviously worried about her brothers reaction to them dating, which made Hermione smile. They both knew Ron well enough to know that he would go mad once he found out. Clearly Seamus must like Ginny a lot to brave her brothers somewhat unpredictable but vicious temper.

Hermione sat down between Ginny and Ron, who had missed this brief exchange because he had been stuffing his mouth with his favourite cottage pie. Harry however had not and he was now looking angrily at Seamus. Hi, Hermione muttered cautiously certain that neither of them knew about Malfoy nearly hitting her after first period that morning because of the preoccupation with cottage pie and Ginny and Seamus kiss.

Hey, Harry grumbled before his eyes glumly returned to his own dinner.

Hi Herms, Ron chattered between mouthfuls. Sorry we missed you after potions, but we had to get to Divination and you know because you dropped that we thought wed catch up with you later. He smiled apologetically and although it was not a smile that made her knees weak it was a smile a girl could love._ In time, _Hermione thought regretfully.

Its okay, she said as brightly as she could manage. In truth it sometimes annoyed her that Harry and Ron constantly took advantage of her and just took it for granted that she was okay. But it was better that they had today so forcing a smile to her lips she asked, so how was Divination?

Ron nearly choked and was forced to slam his chest to force the food down. Even Harry glanced morbidly up from his plate. You hate Divination! He spluttered.

Yes I do Ron, but I can still ask if the lesson went alright. It is after all still a Newt course. She retorted, filling her own plate carefully with food.

Okay, Ron replied unevenly. Ah, thanks. After that silence descended onto their little end of the table. Ron was intently focused on shovelling as much food as possible into his stomach. Harry was lost in his despair of finding out that Ginny had begun dating again after their break up. Hermione was eating her meal in silence as she preferred and Seamus and Ginny were cautiously refraining from saying or doing anything further that would alert her brother.

So how long have you two been . . . seeing each other?

Harry! Hermione squeaked rebukingly. She glanced anxiously at Ron who was swiftly turning purple with rage.

WHAT?!!! Ron bellowed, staying unflinchingly at his sister and Seamus, who squirmed in his seat. Ginny however sat bolt upright and starred into her brothers eyes unwaveringly.

It is none of your business who I date Ron. She replied as calmly as she could manage, which admittedly was not that calm at all.

HOW DARE YOU! MY SISTER! Ron got to his feet, all his anger now focused solely on Seamus. This drew attention to the five of them and suddenly the Great Hall was hushed to silence.

I- Seamus gulped also rising to his feet, but backing away from Ron and Ginny.

SIT DOWN RONALD! Ginny yelled as she too got to her feet, standing between her boyfriend and her brother.

In the manner of a disobedient child Ron refused, shouting no!

Distantly Hermione recognised a familiar voice laughing haughtily, and then Malfoy clearly sneeringly said being told what to do by his own sister! Thats a Weasley for you! Hermione groaned. _Why couldnt Malfoy ever keep his big trap shut?_

IM GOING TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP! HOW DARE HE! MY SISTER! Ron snarled as his broad, six foot frame advanced predatorily towards Seamus.

Instinctively Seamus tried to save himself from a clobbering he felt certain he was going to get but in reality never would ! He gasped. You cant beat me up . . . . . Malfoy. Beat him up! He hit Hermione!

WHAT? Harry, Ron and Ginny chorused, all three turning to face Seamus who flinched from the looks on his face. Meanwhile Hermione sunk further into her seat, pleading to become invisible as all of the eyes in the Great Hall turned to face her. Malfoy on the other hand turned ghostly white.

He h-h-hit Herm-ione out . . . . outside potions t-today. He stammered guiltily.

HE DID WHAT? Harry and Ron both shouted fiercely, turning to look for Malfoy on the Slytherin table. Only Ginny had the sense to look to Hermione for confirmation.

Mione? She asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head and also rose to her feet to grab hold of Harry and Ron who at this point looked murderous. He did not hit me, she said, desperately trying to convince her two best friends. Listen to me Harry, Ron! Malfoy did not hit me. The rage in their eyes eased as they both listened to Hermiones words.

Unfortunately a goby little first chose that moment where it would have been possible to hear a pin drop, to whisper to his friend. He would have if Professor Snape hadnt interrupted them!

The anger that had momentarily dyed down in Harry and Rons eyes flared back into life. Is that true? Harry snapped. Did Malfoy raise his hand to you? Was he going to hit you?

Hermione shifted uneasily, _how could she possibly answer in a way that would not result in her two best friends being excluding from Hogwarts? _Her momentary hesitation was all it took and Harry and Ron almost flew across the dinning room to Malfoys stunned seat on the Slytherin table.

The teachers who had been stunned into silence suddenly reawakened and made to move to stop the fight that was brewing. However, Dumbledore shook his head and reluctantly and somewhat mystified they returned to their seats. None of the students were aware of this however, as every single one of them were intent on watching the two sixth year Gryffindors charge across the Hall followed by the two girls they had been arguing with previously.

Harry! Ron! Calm down! He didnt actually hit me! Hermione yelled in vain, chasing after them across the dining hall.

RONALD! HARRY! Ginny bellowed, clearly believing that volume would deter them. If you two hit Malfoy mums going to do her nut! She murmured inaudibly.

Ron vaulted the long, wooden Slytherin dining table, deliberately slamming into Malfoy who was sat on the bench against the wall. As Ron crashed into Malfoy, Hermione saw the air go out of his lungs before he hurtled to the floor. She became vaguely aware of Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle who had all been sat nearest to him disperse, inching cautiously away from the scene in front of their eyes._ It was not a good time to be Draco Malfoys friend. _

Harry also jumped the table, athletically avoiding the abandoned food and drink still neatly displayed on the table and coming to rest next to his friend. Harry helped Ron to his feet and together they starred maliciously at Draco who was still sprawled on the floor. How dare you go to hit Hermione? Youre a piece of shit Malfoy! Ron roared his face now completely purple with rage.

Hermione watched the scene almost mechanically from the other side of the table but once she saw Ron raise his fist she sprang into action, scrambling across the table in a desperate attempt to stop her friends from doing something insanely stupid. She was not as athletic as either Harry or Ron and needless to say she scattered food and drink everywhere, most of it landed on her until then spotless robes. But she was completely oblivious to the mess she was leaving in her wake as she restlessly made her way to Malfoys aid.

The punch landed squarely in Dracos eye with a defining thump. It was echoed with the word STOP! Harry and Ron swivelled, expecting to see a teacher staring down at them but insted they ended up looking into the hazel eyes of their best friend. Calmly and assuredly she made her way infront of Malfoy and offered him a hand to help him to his feet. The significance of the occasion was not lost on anyone when he accepted her outstretched hand and awkwardly got to his feet. Harry and Ron starred at Hermione blankly; they were entirely dumbstruck by her actions. Silently she turned to face her friends, not moving from her position in front of Malfoy. I told you, he did not hit me. You had no reason to hit him Ron. She murmured quietly.

NO REASON? ARE YOU MAD?

Hermione, he raised his hand to hit you! And he would have if Snape hadnt interfered! Harry insisted, trying to be the voice of reason between his two friends.

Hermione starred at them coldly. I am well aware of what he did and did not do Harry. I was there.

And yet you defend him? Harry shouted as his irrational hatred of Malfoy swept through his veins as he put into words Hermiones actions, which in his opinion were a betrayal of their friendship.

For Christs sake Mione its Malfoy!  
_Yeah, why am I defending him? Less than twenty minutes ago he had me pinned against a wall and was screaming in my face! _A little voice whispered in her ear. It was not completely obvious if this was the Good or Bad Angel tempting her to forsake Malfoy, however it was ignored. I hit him Ron. Hermione said in a choked whisper._ Ah thats why._

Still it gave him no right-

It gave him every right! Cant you see that? Hermione persisted. Just because some archaic tradition says that a boy cant hit a girl but a girl can hit a boy doesnt mean its right. By all laws of fairness he had the same right to hit me that I had to hit him.

Momentarily they starred at her in disbelief as if waiting for the punch line to some joke they didnt quite understand. When they realised that she was deadly serious confusion overwhelmed them. Harry couldnt help but ask, why are you defending him Hermione? You hate him just as much as we do yet youre stood in front of him when nobody else will dare!

Probably more. But Im stood here because I do not want my two best friends getting expelled from school for something that is my fault. She stated matter of factly.

Rons fury continued to boil violently, barely below the surface and on hearing Hermiones words his rage was instantly ignited again. ITS NOT YOUR FAULT! HELL YOURE THE VICTUIM HERE! ITS BLOODY MALFOY WHOS TO BLAME!

If you would listen to me Ronald Weasley then you would know that Malfoy did nothing. Seeing that she was not getting through to him on any level, Hermione grabbed his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes. He did nothing to me Ron. He lowered his hand before Snape interrupted us. Havent you ever thought about hitting someone before in a fit of rage, but regretted in later? She added gently and privately. Maybe it was the fact that he had indeed felt similar emotions himself towards his own sister no less or maybe it was because of the intensely private way Hermione was looking into his eyes that made the whole world fall away, either way the anger that had consumed him slowly faded.

Hermione did not relinquish her grasp on Ron until she sensed that he was in full control of his emotions and even then she was a little wary when he leaned past her to speak quietly to Malfoy. It was only because she was sandwiched between the two of them that she heard Ron whisper, if you ever go to lay a finger on my girl again Malfoy Ill make sure that youll be eating your cauldron cakes through a straw. At the same moment Hermione felt Rons bony fingers encircle her hand and moments later she was being dragged away as they left the Great Hall beside Harry and Ginny. Instinctively she looked over her shoulder into Malfoys topaz eyes as Ron possessively marched her away from the enemy.

Later that night Hermione lay awake cursing everybody she knew to high heavens especially Seamus Finnegan. She couldnt help but feel that if he hadnt let slip what had happened outside the potions classroom then she would have had a fighting chance at preventing Ron and Harrys showdown with Malfoy being so public and consequently so humiliating. As she starred out of the window Hermione vividly remembered the look in McGonagalls eyes as she dragged all five of them including Seamus and Ginny into her office. Although the disappointment so evident in them wasnt directed towards Hermione, she couldnt help but feel that was how the head of Gryffindor now viewed her. After all, she herself was disgraced by her own behaviour in the Great Hall. _For Christs sake she had been screaming and running about like a first year, but above all she had sided with someone from another house against her best friends!_ Shame threatened to swallow her even though she knew she had been right to stop Harry and Ron from beating Malfoy up. She really had wanted to stop them from being expelled and at the time had been willing to do anything to prevent them from doing something they would later regret. Even if this meant offering Malfoy her hand in a show of forgiveness! She cringed as she remembered her actions earlier that evening. Although guiltily she remembered that the touch of his skin on hers was not unpleasant, infact it had been anything but. Still it had all been for show, just to prevent Harry and Ron from being thrown out of Hogwarts.

Or had it? That had indeed been her original intention but now Hermione wasnt quite sure. She was completely confused by tonights events. The only clear thought in Hermiones head was the annoyance and disappointment in her own behaviour and the unfairness of the fact that she had managed to earn herself three detentions today. Hell, shed only ever been in detention three times in the previous five years and now she had gone and doubled that in one day!

Huh! She grumbled loudly, regretting her moan immediately as she heard Lavender turn over, restless responding in her sleep.

Wordlessly Hermione dragged her weary bones over to her large, four poster bed that was draped majestically in red and gold. As she crawled under the covers a welcome warmth spread over her chilly skin and finally she felt as though she would sleep. Her treacherous mind would not however relent. Her mind drifted back to the negative, disgusted emotions she had felt when Ron had called her his girl. Everyone thought that she and Ron should end up together so why did the thought of spending her life with him repulse her? They were supposedly the perfect couple yet not once did she feel anything romantic towards him! His touch did not ignite her with desire and his kisses left her cold. Maybe in time she would feel what everyone else saw and then they truly would be the perfect couple. _Maybe in time I will love him . . . _

**A/N: So that was Chapter 5! Hope you all like it! =] I don't want to ruin the plot but just incase anybody is already cringing at another 'Draco teaches Hermione to fly story' - don't worry this isn't that type of story. I'm not saying that it won't happen (to be honest haven't decided yet) but its not going to be a huge part of plot, so relax you!!!! Next chapter's on Draco perspective and it will be set in detention(s) predictably! What will happen now Hermione has supported Draco over her friends? How will Harry & Ron react? How will Draco react? And what exactly will happen between Hermione and Draco during their three detentions . . . . **


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Forget The Debt

Summary - On New Year's Eve a secret is revealed about Hermione's past that causes her to make some pretty rash decisions that will change her life forever. Consequently, Hermione will grow up up in every sense of the word with the Slytherin Sex God and potential Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Lies will be told, plans will be hatched, sides will be chosen, friends will be betrayed and all for the love of a boy on the wrong side of a War. Please R & R!

Disclaimer - Everything's J.K's except the actual plot so please don't sue!

**Author's Note: Hey! I've decided to split the three dentention's into atleast three chapter's for the purpose of clarity. Hope that's okay with everyone! Also apologies for the fact that this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, trust me the next one is massive in length! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the events of McGonagall's detention, I won't spoil any of the goings on! Please, please, please read & review!!!!!**

I've had some internet probs recently (I know, its getting ridiculous!) so two chapters are going up at once while its working. Hope this makes up for the delay a little bit xxx Em 

Chapter 6 - Don't Forget The Debt

_"When I come to terms,to terms with this,_

my world will change for me."

Parasol - Tori Amos

Draco really did not have a problem with serving detention; after all it wasnt like he was a first time offender. He did however have a problem serving detention with Potter and Weasel when they wanted to kill him. But thanks to McGonagalls little rant regarding inter-house relations he had no choice but to turn up to her detention the following afternoon, bitter though he may be._ I cant believe I got given detention when it was Pothead and Weaselbee that attacked me! Typical Hogwarts injustice!_ His limbs ached painfully because of the lack of sleep the previous night, which was all thanks to the bushy-haired Gryffindor know-it-all and his conundrum over how he felt regarding her defence of him. In spite of his entangled feelings, he lethargically dragged himself into McGonagalls classroom desperately trying to comfort himself with the knowledge that even if he had not been forced to attend a detention he did not deserve, sleep would have been an impossible task this early on Wednesday evening in his Slytherin quarters. Salazars House may consist of the Wizarding Worlds elite but combined with their inexhaustible links when it came to smuggling in forbidden items and their penchant for rule breaking, nobody knew how to through a party like his Slytherin cohorts and everyone who knew anything about Slytherin knew that Wednesday was the party night of the week._ Just keep telling yourself that . . . . . _

Mr Malfoy. Glad you could join us. Take a seat. McGonagall said sharply interrupting his thoughts as he entered the classroom and indicating the vacant seats with her wand. Glancing about the room he realised everyone else was already present. He had been slightly surprised the previous night to find out that Granger, Weaselette and that other Gryffindor boy . . ._ Finnegan, was it? _had also received detention, but this had not perturbed him for more than a second when compared with his own injustice. Draco slumped casually into his seat making sure he was far apart from the other five students. _The last thing I need is to get another detention this week for defending myself. _

To begin with, as I have already informed you, she glanced a Malfoy, all of the Hogwarts Professors are very angry and disappointed by the way you behaved yesterday. Not only were you a disappointment to yourselves but to the School in general. As fifth, her eyes momentarily landed on Ginny and sixth years we expect more of you. Despite your differences in attitude, belief and background we expect you to treat each other and the rest of the student body with the highest level of respect. McGonagall looked around the room coolly, even though she was mentally cringing at the words leaving her lips. It wasnt that she believed them to be false, but rather because she acknowledged that there achievement by this bunch in front of her was near on impossible. Every teacher and student in Hogwarts knew of the deep seeded hatred that existed between Harry Potters friends and Malfoys crowd, even McGonagall. It would take a miracle to even make them be civil to one another and civil was a long way off respect.

Were deeply sorry Professor McGonagall. Granger chirped up._ Every ounce the little suck up Princess,_ Malfoy thought wryly._ Ah, but then there are some situations where she isnt such a goody two shoes . . . . no I am not going there again! Even mentally!_

Malfoy retorted instinctively, exclaiming speak for yourself, Granger! _Crap!_ He could do without getting McGonagalls back up over something so petty and he really didnt want another detention, so why couldnt he simply shut his mouth and leave off Granger? He only had to last two hours and then he would be free to curse her as much as he liked! _Although really I should be thanking her for defending me, _he unconsciously thought. _What is wrong with you? Repeat after me YOU DO NOT OWE GRANGER ANYTHING! _The angry little devil on his shoulder yelled.

Mr Malfoy! Please hold your tongue! McGonagall shouted tensely. Malfoy noticed wearily that her reaction was a little over the top considering the frequency with which he told Granger to shut up and wondered if McGonagall was anxious about there being another fight between them. _Well if she is, shes not the only one._ The weaker part of him shouted unabashedly, while the stronger more defiant part of his brain rebuked himself for even thinking such pathetic thoughts.

McGonagall swished her wand and five rolls of parchment appeared out of thin air and floated gently down to the desk infront of each student. Now you will get out your quills and begin. There will be no talking and once you have completed both sides of your parchment correctly you are free to leave, she said firmly to all of the students in the classroom, clearly not favouring her own house like many other teachers did. For a few moments she watched them critically, half expecting at least one objection, plea of innocence or possibly even another outburst of anger. Once the first few minutes had passed her sigh of relief was audibly, something that made Malfoy silently scoff. There would never be peace between Potters little click and himself. _Although, I do owe Granger for saving my ass!_ A rogue thought slipped passed his mental order to be repulsed by everything to do with the freckled, fuzzy Brain box, something that he grumpily acknowledged happened more and more often these days.

Determined to put thought of Granger out of his mind, Draco contemptuously glanced around the room under his lashes as he mechanically wrote and rewote his line. His attention eventually rested once again on Granger who was meticulously writing out her lines in a smooth, fluid motion that indicated neither hurry to escape detention nor boredom. _Typical Granger, everything has to be sodding perfect._ As he observed her obsessive attention to detail he couldnt help but remember New Years Eve when he she had been just as fastidious after their initial wild abandonment and savage devouring of each other. While the first time had been brutally punishable, the later occasions had been excruciatingly slow though never tender or any less harsh. With a slight wariness he acknowledged that it had always been about power and control between them even when they werent going at it like flaming bunnies. _Stop! There is no Malfoy & Granger! It was a one-night-stand, for Christsake!_ Forcing his mind to at least return to marginally safer ground, Draco pondered his present conundrum over how he felt about Granger defending him. There was no doubt it had and would continue to damage his reputation as the Slytherin Prince if he didnt do something about regaining his standing. But beyond that Draco really wasnt sure how he felt. He just wasnt used to having people stand up for him. He -

Finished! Weasel yelled loudly across the classroom to McGonagall. _Concentrate, damn you Malfoy! You dont want to spend all evening in this room, do you?_ Draco moaned before returning determinedly to his parchment.

Mr Weasley please kindly refrain from interrupting other students who have yet to finish their task. You may bring your parchment up to the front of the class before leaving. You too Mr Potter if you have finished. McGonagall said tersely, before returning to her grading.

Draco was vaguely aware of Weasley and Potters departure but he refused to be deterred from completing his work and for the remainder of his detention he focused whole-heartedly on copying out his sentence over and over again until he was finished. When the final full stop hit the page, he gratefully glanced up from his parchment. Glancing about the room casually, he noted that the only other student left in detention was Granger who was still purposefully writing. Draco grabbed up the strap of his satchel and flung it over his shoulder before opening the flap to chuck his quill in. With the speed and agility of a superb Seeker and the aura of a rebel he sauntered to the front of the class to hand in his parchment before turning on his heel to leave. However as he passed Granger, he couldnt resist whispering, you dont get graded on it, you know. She gave him a withering look that sent his spirits soaring._ Thats more like it Mudblood,_ Draco thought as he strutted out of McGonagalls room, slowly making his way back to the dungeons.

He was approaching the entrance to the Slytherin common room when he was suddenly dragged into a dingy alcove where light refused to penetrate._ This should really be more unusual than it is,_ Draco thought somewhat casually, bringing his hands gently up over the girls firm, tight arse. The heady sensations of pleasure ran through his viens as he heard her take a sharp intake of air and tremble slightly._This is nice. Detention then a quick fumble outside the common room._ He nipped the cool, pale skin of her neck as he pushed her hard against the cold stone wall. Her hands came up around to fiercely pull his lips down to her own and then even in his own words, fireworks exploded and all of his thought process stopped. His mind was purely focused on touching, tasting and exploring._ God this girl is good, its almost as though its . . . _he lips and fingers froze,_ no it cant be!_ He instinctively backed away from her slightly and into the light.

Draco. Dont you think there are better, more private places for your exploits? Snape snapped, awakening Draco from his temporary daze. He starred unseeingly into the dead grey eyes of his Head of House who he had the unfortunate luck of stepping right out infront of. Draco automatically reached his hands out into the darkness and pushed Granger further into the darkness, making sure he was covering her with his own body._ Please dont decide to punish us now,_ Draco silently begged._ Please!_

Yes Sir, Draco murmured dutifully and without a touch of the nervousness he felt. This was one moment when he was very pleased that he his father had demanded he take a rigorous, all inclusive program of lessons that hid ones emotions and thoughts. Without a trace of fear, he wordlessly strengthened his barriers against any intrusion his teacher might attempt to make into his mind. Thankfully there was no need and the Professor simply looked at him pointedly before side stepping his pupil and continuing on his way into the Slytherin Common Room. Draco exhaled loudly as the heavy, green tinted, lead door slammed noisily shut behind his Godfather.

Dont forget Malfoy, you owe me. Granger whispered quietly in his ear, shocking him to his very core. Whether it was out of surprise or desire, Draco wasnt sure but tingles definitely ran down his spine as she gently brushed passed him. Defiantly he forced himself to get a reality check; _nobody makes you go all mushy. Shes a Mudblood for fucks sake you wanker! _

Roughly he grasped hold of her delicate wrist and snarled, like hell I do. A Malfoy never owes anyone anything. Were above all that crap! His chin jutted up slightly demonstrating his pride at belonging to one of the oldest surviving pureblood families. It didnt matter that they were as inextricably tied to Lord Voldermort as the sun was to the moon. It didnt matter that they had built their fortune on the bad luck and deaths of others. It didnt matter that half the time he felt choked and suffocated when he thought of what it meant to be him. Draco Malfoy was part of the greatest Wizarding family the world had ever seen whereas Granger didnt even belong in this world.

So thats why your entire familys enslaved to Voldermort? Because youre free from all your debts! Granger angrily replied without showing a trace of trepidation, dragging her wrist out of his grasp. Just mark mine right down next to his. She whispered, walking away from him determinedly.

Like hell I will, Granger. Draco murmured as calmly as he could possibly manage. When are you gonna realise youre a worthless little shit who would be better off jumping off a cliff than forcing your existence on us any longer?

Talking bullshit again are we Malfoy? You know you should really see someone for your delusions because for a worthless little shit I can do a lot including making you scream. Draco was left speechless by her words, he was so incredibly stunned by her remark that he didnt even think about a comeback. _Did Granger actually just say that?_ Draco thought. Gobsmacked with shock he wordlessly starred at her retreating back._ Granger never says stuff like that. This is Granger where on about. Nobody would ever believe . . . . _Now Draco thought about it there was a lot of stuff people would never believe Granger was capable of. It seemed she only ever revealed her darker attributes around him and had the entire of the rest of the world thinking she was a goody-two-shoes. _Well, shell slip up sometime and when she does Ill be there and reveal the true Hermione Granger to the rest of the world. Cant see Potter or Weasel being too happy when they know some of the stuff shes been up to._ Deep inside he knew these were empty treats because in order to reveal Granger he would have to reveal himself, but nevertheless he enjoyed revelling in the fantasy of getting revenge and whipping that self-righteous smile off her o-so-luscious lips.

**A/N: So there is was! What did you think? In the next chapter, its detention with Madame Prince & Draco and Hermione make an interesting discovery in the library that sets events in motion that the entire wizarding world are not ready to cope with . . . .**


	7. Chapter 7 We All Make Choices

Summary - On New Year's Eve a secret is revealed about Hermione's past that causes her to make some pretty rash decisions that will change her life forever. Consequently, Hermione will grow up up in every sense of the word with the Slytherin Sex God and potential Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Lies will be told, plans will be hatched, sides will be chosen, friends will be betrayed and all for the love of a boy on the wrong side of a War. Please R & R!

Disclaimer - JK owns the entire Harry Potter world =[

**Author's Note: Howdy! Chapter no 7 (so feels more than that) is here. This time its detention with Madame Prince and things are really starting to kick off now. Hermione's pov . . . .**

I've had some internet probs recently (I know, its getting ridiculous!) so this is the second of two chapters I wrote while it was down. Please read & review it - it really makes my day when I get some feedback whether its good or bad!!!!! 

Chapter 7 - The Choices We All Make

Whats wrong, Mione? Ginny kindly asked at breakfast the morning after her encounter with Malfoy outside the Slytherin Common Room. The two Gryffindor girls were sat alone at the breakfast table, the rest of their friends preferring the lie-in to getting up for the early morning revision sessions started by Hermione last term. Despite the fact that the youngest Weasley was in the year below the rest of them, revising with her was still useful because it refreshed earlier work they may need for their exams so she was more than welcome. This was more important to Hermione than anyone else because not only was Ginny the only one who ever seemed to make these morning session reasonably regularly but it was nice to spend time with her.

Until Ginny blurted out her question they had been eating in a peaceful silence, now the older witch crinkled her brow in trepidation before replying, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. Im fine! Why would you think I wasnt?

I dont know, you just seem a little . . . distracted, Ginny answered ensuring to chose her words carefully. I know Im one to talk what with all these mess between Harry, Seamus and me but . . . She paused, obviously concerned about her best friends reaction to her enquiry. However she need not have worried because Hermione took it in the spirit it was clearly meant, even though a part of her immediately become fearful that word had gotten out about her and Malfoys liaisons. _Dont be stupid, how would anyone ever find out about that?_

Youre just worried, Hermione said, finishing off the youngest Weasleys sentence for her. To be honest Gin I have got some things on my mind, but its nothing that important. _Providing you dont count finding out your whole life has been a lie, deciding to have sex with your mortal enemy and then discovering that youre still lusting after him when you swore it was a onetime deal, as trivial. _

Ginny did seem to relax momentarily, before fret seeped into her veins once again and she was forced to ask its not Ron is it? You two are still going strong arent you? He would be so devastated if things ended between the two of you!

No its not Ron, Hermione responded instinctively. _It wasnt like she was lying! He wasnt one of the major problems clouding her mind which was ironic considering the fact that she had cheated on him over Christmas, a fact that still boggled her mind._ Were fine.

Ginny nudged her provocatively, just fine, eh? You two have been going out for months now Im betting things are more than just fine. Im surprised you managed to drag yourself out of his bed! Personally, I always liked a morning cuddle after-!

Ginny! Hermione blurted, surprised by her friends admission. She turned scarlet red as embarrassment filled her entire being. Quietly she murmured w-we havent . . . . you know! _Why havent we again? Oh yeah I was waiting because I was a virgin. Completely screwed that up didnt I! What am I going to tell him when we do have sex?_ Hermione sank into misery at the mere thought of somehow explaining to Ron why she was no longer a virgin. It was not going to be an easy conversation, but Hermione was able to comfort herself with the knowledge that she need not tell him immediately. To her it was something that was far off in the distance.

Oh, sorry I didnt realise! I just assumed - Ginny gushed apologetically, her face beginning to turn the same colour as her flaming ginger hair, nevertheless she bluntly continued you know you really should! Its a little painful in the beginning but after that-

Im fine as I am thank you very much! Hermione snapped, cutting Ginny off grumpily. _Why am I being so emotional over something Ive already lost! It makes absolutely no sense!_ With little sense or idea of the direction she intended to go in her rage at Ginny continued not all of us want to lose our virginity when were fourteen to a boy we fall out of love with, in a week! As soon as the words left her lips Hermione knew she had said too much, but there are some things you just cant take back no matter how much you want to.

Momentarily Ginnys face froze in horror, before she got to her feet and yelled my life may not be perfect and I may not have made all the right decisions like your o-so perfect self, but when Harry and I had sex I loved him. Its time you grow up Hermione and get off your high horse, because although you condemn the way I live my life, at least Im actually living it! Ginny slammed her fist on the table theatrically, before walking away from Hermione without a backward glance.

Gin! Im sorry! Hermione screamed after her, not caring who heard her. Im so god damn sorry! She called a little quieter as self-disgust swept through her veins. Ginny was right about everything. What gave her the right to judge Ginny for the decisions shed made! _At least she had loved Harry, she maybe even still did. I didnt even like Malfoy when I had sex with him! The Gryffindors head collapsed into her hands, what was she going to do? Ginny was never going to forgive her for that. Did she even deserve to be forgiven? _A single tear dripped down her cheek.

Without warning, someone came up behind her and place what she thought was a comforting arm around her shoulders. He patted her shoulder hard and harshly whispered, nice one Granger! Instinctively she pulled away, humiliated that he of all people had to one of the very few to witness her blunder. Malfoy cockily walked away from her, smirking the entire time. See you in detention!

Do you two know that you are the eighth set of students to have served detention with me this week? Its a disgrace, I tell you! An absolute disgrace! Madame Prince fumed as she dashed about returning books to shelves by magic. Sixth year students as well! She shook her head in disbelief at what she viewed to be an appalling situation. And you too Miss Granger!

Hermione hung her head in shame, but her gaze was not lowered so much that she failed to spot the smirk on Malfoys face and she shot him a seething glance behind the librarians back. She was still in a foul mood from the events of this morning, even though most of her anger was not directed at him but at herself. She had tried everything she could think of to get Ginny to talk to her but she simply refused, point blank ignoring Hermione. However, as Madame Prince spoke her bitterness soon turned first to amusement and then horror when she continued. And you too Mr Malfoy! After all your father has done for this school, for this library . . . I am mightily upset by your behaviour! The librarian rebuked furiously, and such a fine, upstanding gentleman too. Hermiones mouth fell to the floor with the shear shock of anyone let alone someone as far removed from the dark arts as Penny Prince considering Lucius Malfoy to be a fine, upstanding gentleman. _If it wasnt so disturbing it would be comical. How can anyone not see him for the manipulative, evil bastard he is? Its just not possible. _ But it most certainly was possible as Madame Prince was proving as she continued to heap praise after praise on Voldermorts most infamous Deatheater, your father would be highly disappointed with your behaviour the other day, of that Im sure. When he was in school he was always well behaved and ever so polite! You should follow his example, young glanced curiously at Malfoy who also stood agog, too shocked by the womans praise for his father to school his emotions._ Least its not just me who finds this weird! _ Hermione thought, slightly worried by the fact that she was finding common ground with Malfoy for the umpteenth time in the last few days._ Not to mention that stupid make out session outside the Slytherin Common Room when all you wanted to do was make sure he realised he owed you! Stupid, stupid fool . . . . _

Now you two can leave your wands on my desk and get started cleaning the books in the restricted section with those cloths. Im afraid the others have already dusted the rest of the library and I simply could not trust you with returning books to the right place. Madame Prince interrupted Hermiones thoughts bossily, only to infuriate her further. Dont give me that look Miss Granger! Dare I remind you of Felicity Dapplewoods Transfiguration In Everyday Life?

I was in my first year! I had not got used to the librarys cataloguing system! Hermione squealed with disdain at her abilities in the library being undermined._ She always has to bring that book up doesnt she, the evil bigot! _However her protests were in vain because Madame Prince had already turned her back on them and was walking further down the aisle of book shelves. Grumpily she placed her wand on the librarians desk, picked up the dusters and followed Malfoy towards the restricted section of the library without protest. She was so incensed by the accusation that she could not properly replaced books on the shelves that she even forgot to leave her bag by the desk as they were supposed to.

This is unbelievable. Simply inhumane! A Malfoy being forced to carry out the duties of servants! Malfoy snapped snidely, waking her out of her day-dream and making her blood boil with rage. It was ridiculous how easily he relied her, half the time it wasnt even deliberate and simply stemmed from his completely opposing belief system._ Ah, but the fact that hes an evil, selfish git doesnt stop you snogging him every chance you get . . . _ a treacherous inner voice whispered.

Hermione retorted, not bothering to pretend to conceal her temper from either herself or her opponent, no Malfoy, whats inhumane is children being sold to drugs barons who blind them and send them out to beg or to prostitution rings by their families. Families who are too poor to feed themselves! So you can understand why my heart doesnt worry about youre little problem with being forced to dust a few shelves for detention!

Like I care Granger, Malfoy said offhandedly. Like I care.

_Arghhh!_ Youre infuriating! Hermione snipped viscously as she began to dust the book shelves with the ancient rags they had been given for the job. However much she really wished to be anywhere else in the world but here, she was going to serve her detention with all the grace she could possibly muster because after all she was being punished for her bad behaviour earlier in the week and Hermione Granger was a firm believer in being punished for ones wrong deeds.

You didnt seem to think I was all that irritating last night, Malfoy murmured coaxingly into her ear making her shiver. If thats what you really think of me, then I suggest you see a medi-witch about your compulsions because with wrong impressions like that youre going to get into some trouble.

It wasnt me who started letting his hands wander! Hermione snarled, desperately searching for her defence. She wasnt going to let Malfoy put all the blame onto her for last night._ It had been just as much his fault as hers, in fact its was defiantly more his fault that mine; his and his passion inducing hands and teeth! _

He chuckled menacingly, riling her even more than he already had,dont get your knickers in a twist Granger, just because I refuse to bow to your will like your senseless friends! Malfoy inched even closer to her delicate frame so that he was almost, but not quite touching her before murmuring if you ever fancy having another quick fuck then you know where to find me. He lecherously ran his hand down the side of her beautifully unblemished face and neck as he looked deep into her appalled hazel brown eyes. Maybe it was the words he used or maybe it was his sudden change in mood, but Hermione felt only disgust at his touch._ Nobody ever speaks to me like that. I am worth more than being spoken to like a common whore. Alright what we shared wasnt love but he could have used something less vulgar!_ Instinctively she jerked away from him and continued to dust the shelves with only her back facing him. _I will not reply. He can have a conversation with his god damn self if he things I will be spoken to like that._ Due to her determination to ignore her adversary she failed to recognise the look of triumph on his face as he stepped away from her and leaned on the opposite shelf.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _Hermione repeated childishly as she dusted book after book, shelf after shelf. She knew it was illogically to be annoyed by him referring to the events of New Years Eve as a fuck because thats exactly what it was as there was neither love nor affection involved but it still riled her._ Arghhh! Why do I spend so much time debating Malfoys actions! Hes a prick, get over it._ Resolutely she tried to think of something else to distract her and found herself turning to her thoughts to her schoolwork. This plan went simply enough until Malfoy once again interrupted her thoughts and frustration flared within her at his intrusion.

Granger! Malfoy demanded without a trace of politeness. Hey, Granger! Im talking to you! He snapped when she refused to turn around to speak to him.

What ferret? Hermione replied evenly, her resolve waning slightly. _Sometimes its just easier to bite the bate and speak to the selfish, egotistical prick._

Take a look, he said, nonchalantly handing her a large, ornately engraved book. Here, it wont snap. I was thinking about our god damn potions project, Malfoy thrust the volume into her unwilling hands but she refused to glance down at it. What now? He inquired exasperatedly.

This is the restricted section. We do not have permission to look at the books.

Sure we do! She didnt blind fold us before sending us in here did she? _Annoyingly he does have a point, _Hermione thought as she took a sneak peek at the book that rested uncomfortably in her hand. _Hermione you know youre interested, one little look wont get you expelled. Like Malfoy said if she didnt want you to look she never would have told you to clean the place._ Somewhat wearily Hermione shifted the weight of the book into both her hands and flicked open the page Malfoy had his finger on.

Animagi Transformations . . Hermione read out loud as if bewitched. _He surely cant mean what I think he means . . . can he? _For a brief moment she was stunned into silence; too shocked to speak or even glance at Malfoy or the book. She simply starred unseeingly at the volumes title. Finally she broke the silence with a shrill whisper, are you suggesting what I think your suggesting? How could you be so stupid? Dumbledore would never allow -

Dont be daft Granger. Dumbledore would never even have to know, at least not until after the assignment, Malfoy countered casually. It would be a challenge. Isnt that what you wanted when you complained so loudly about my flying potion? It would be exciting, for Christs sake!

I still dont see what is wrong with my mind extension potion! She religiously ignored Malfoys snort of disgust as she continued her staunch defence of the Wizarding worlds rules, which was ironic considering she was the one that was only half excepted by them because of her blood status. That would most certainly get us a good grade without sending us to Azkaban for breaking the law! Hermione retorted despite the fact that the first embers of interest and enthusiasm began burning within her soul at the idea of discovering the secret of how to become an animagi. Besides, Snape would never allow it!

Malfoy strutted cockily over to her side and jabbed the book deliberately, I can take care of Snape. He will allow it; after all he would allow me to do anything I wished.

Oh, yeah I forgot hes one of daddys little minions.

Whatever, Granger. Whatever. Malfoy murmured indifferently, resiliently ignoring her jibe much to Hermiones disappointment. Just think of the possibilities of it Granger, this project could be truly spectacular. It has to be one of the most advanced potions ever made, why would Snape stop it? _Cocky bastard! He always thinks he knows best, doesnt he! _ Hermione mentally bellowed.

Perhaps because its illegal! Or because we could change our molecular system to mush attempting it, or just maybe because this kind of information is too dangerous to put into the hands of two sixteen year olds! She greedily gasped for breath at the end of her barely audibly tirade, never forgetting for one moment that Madame Prince was not far away and would give them endless detentions for even just discussing this.

For one its not illegal, its just frowned upon. Two, my molecular system is not going to get turned into crap; were both perfectly able to do this. Three- without warning his ice blue eyes shone which fury as he starred into the windows to her soul. Malfoys jaw clenched tightly and his tone became harsh and vindictive. Hermione was just about to ask what had happened, when he abruptly but quietly barked, ah thats what all this resistance is really about! It has nothing to do with legalities or abilities! Hermione starred at him dumbfounded, _what the hell is he on about? Has he finally cracked? _ She thought silently. You, he pointed a slender finger violently at her, you think Im trying to use you to help the Dark Lord and his followers become animagus! All that crap about this information being dangerous in the hands of sixteen year olds! I should have known!

No I did not Malfoy! That entire spiel was in your head and yours alone! Hermione replied defensively even though she was slightly shocked by the fact that she had not thought of that argument herself. You do have a point though.

Ha!

Dont give me any more shit Malfoy. If you thought I was thinking that then you must be thinking the same about me sharing anything with the Order. Hermione responded, refusing for her point to be dismissed. This is just another reason why an animagi potion is such a stupid idea! We should just stick to something safer like-

If you say a mind extension potion I may use the cruciatus on you. Malfoy murmured in his usual bored monotone, before imploring Hermione to take a fucking risk sometime! Look if we have to work on this shitty project together at least we can do something interesting! This will be a challenge, something different to the sodding norm! _Arghh!_ Hermione thought restlessly._ Hes right, god damn him! I would love to try to achieve this._ Sense broke through Hermiones haze of intellectual desire and nerve wreckingly asked_ what if something goes wrong though? What if you screw up the potion and poison yourself? What if Malfoy leaks this information to the Death Eaters? What if silence! _ The Gryffindor witch forced herself to think clearly and stop making up ridiculous possibilities in her mind. First of all she needed to decide whether working on an animagi potion with Malfoy was actually an idea that interested her._ Yes, it does, god help me but it does._ But did she want to does this more than the mind extension potion? _Hell yes,_ she guiltily admitted.

_Then Ill agree to do it._ She decided, putting aside her worries with disquieting ease.

Before agreeing though she wanted to discover exactly why Malfoy, Prince of the Purebloods wanted to make this potion so much. Quietly she inquired, why do you want this so much? As silence descended between them Hermione became fearful of the answer and slightly worried over whether or not he would give her the truthful reason. But as she thought of his reliability she silently realised that he had never actually lied to her. _He has lied by omittance,_ Hermione reminded herself._ But never by outright lying, hes always told you exactly his opinion._ Strange as it was, he had only ever told her the truth even when it was the last thing she wanted to hear._ No correction; especially when it was the last thing I wanted to hear. _

I want to experience something new, something completely unique that money can not buy for once, Malfoy murmured with mock dispassion. I want to challenge my own intelligence for once. Hermione pondered his reply for several seconds, unsure of the actual intention behind his words. They were so precisely put that she was sure that the actual meaning behind them wasnt quite what he had said._ Does he intend to say that he wants to achieve or fail by himself rather than Lucius? That he wants something completely untainted by his father?_ Hermione couldnt be positive about her inference from Malfoys words but combined with his behaviour before and after the events of New Years Eve, she sensed she was not so far from the complete truth. She was still undecided about what to make of his proclamation though, except that she knew it was something that she wanted to do as well and that their reasons werent that far removed. She wanted the challenge just as much if not more than him and she wanted to prove herself capable of extraordinary achievement without Harry or Ron. _Im not sure I like this parallel between Malfoy and I. Its disrupting the normal balance of hatred!_ She thought, a little hint of humour invading her mind.

Okay, Im in. Hermione answered calmly. She was so in tuned with Malfoy at that precise moment that she noticed the tiny sigh of relief that escaped his thin, sensual lips and smiled grimly. But were going to have to take precautions that neither of us would be able to make the potion without the other.

So that I wont be able to give the information to the Dark Lord? Malfoy retorted maliciously.

So that neither of us will be able to give the information to either side, Hermione whispered, attempting to smooth over his anger. _Well, he doesnt need to know that the Order already has such information does he? _She thought thinking of Sirius and the Marauders, certain that he told someone of how to achieve an animagi potion before his death.

Fine! Malfoy snapped, conceding that he would feel more comfortable if he wasnt betraying the Dark Lord. Just shove this in your bag! He stubbed his finger down on the book that still lay open in her hands.

What? No way! I do not steal! Hermione said indignantly, her face beginning to redden at the thought of stealing from the most holy, of holy places; a library._ How dare he even suggest that I steal from Madame Prince! I may not like the cow all that much but she is still a librarian and a member of the Hogwarts staff. _

Its not theft, its borrowing.

Its theft! Besides why cant we just get a teacher to sign the slip for us? If you think Snape is going to be so amiable why dont you ask him? Hermione demanded, resolutely refusing to put the tome inside her canvas satchel.

Because Snape refuses to sign those petty little slips even for Slytherins. Were a cunning house and in his view getting the book should be achieved with our inherent skills. Malfoy tediously explained. Look if youre going to be so pedantic about this; return it after weve used it! Now just shove the damn book in your sodding bag, Mudblood.

Dont call me that, Death Eater! Hermiones teeth grinded together as she clenched her jaw in rage, forcing herself not to yell at him and thus draw attention to themselves. You take the book if youre so sure its right to do it!

I cant! Were the hell am I going to put the god damn thing? _ For once the annoying prat had followed the rules and left his bag by the front desk!_ Malfoy snapped, more to the point Im going to have to distract her while you smuggle it out.

Why cant I do the distracting?

Think about it Granger. You heard her before she adores my father and therefore me. She is going to be paying riveting attention to my actions. He roughly grabbed the book out of Hermiones hands, opened the flap of her satchel and shoved it in. The domineering bigot! I said no for Christs sake! Why does nobody ever listen to me?

Her lowered voice oozed with malice, Malfoy, you can take -

Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy! I do hope you have been working hard. Madame Prince interrupted as she walked around the corner of the shelf. Luckily, her declaration pre-empted her arrival and provided them with the few precious seconds needed to get into position and appear to be dutifully cleaning the shelves. En route Hermione noticed that Malfoy kick her bag under the nearest book shelf and despite the fact that she understood his reasons, the way he had just treated her possession still irked her. _He has absolutely no consideration for anyone elses property! Arghh!_ She thought frustrated by his behaviour once again. Well, I had hoped for more done than this. But I guess . . . the librarian murmured as she casual brushed her finger over a dusty shelf.

Were ever so sorry, Madame Prince. Malfoy said silkily, exuding charisma with every breath. I just thought that you would prefer a thorough job rather than a sloppy one. After all that is how father prefers things to be done. He gently took her elbow and guided the aging woman towards the front desk as she proceeded to beam up at him at the mention of Lucius. They both completely ignored Hermione and the dusters Malfoy had thoughtlessly left behind. _I cant believe this! Its like some weird hell dimension. I feel completely coerced!_ The Gryffindor thought grumpily, reluctantly grabbing her bag off the floor and following in their wake. As she neared the front desk she heard a distinctly girlish giggle from behind the desk and instinctively cringed._ What was this world coming to? Am I the only one who sees through Malfoys facade? _She deliberately ignored the fact that although she recognised his badness it still didnt stop her from responding to his touch.

Madame Prince? Hermione solicited cautiously, noting the reluctance with which Penny Prince turned her gaze away from Malfoy. Is detention over? Out of the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy glare at her furiously, but it was an action she refused to heed. No matter what his opinion was, she wasnt going to walk out of a detention without checking that everything was satisfactory._ Thats just plain rude. _

Yes, Miss Granger! Madame Prince replied exhibiting as much frustration and rage as Malfoy had in his glare. Grouchily Hermione left the library with her stolen book hidden safely in her satchel. _If I didnt know better then Id say there was something going on there!_ Hermione pondered as the cool air of the castle attacked her face as the librarys wooden doors closed behind her. _Well you never know, Malfoy might go for that sort of thing!_ She chuckled under her breath at the thought Malfoy in a compromising position with the ancient school librarian._ Now wouldnt that just ruin his reputation!_

As she walked away from the school library the misery she had felt earlier at the thought of what she had said to Ginny returned for the first time all evening. Immediately she felt the urge to once again seek her out and this time insist that the younger student listen to her explanation, even though she wasnt quite sure what she was going to say just yet. Deciding that Malfoy didnt really need a copy of the book that evening Hermione quickened her pace, wordlessly heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was beyond tired but the day was not over yet.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! I don't know about you guys but I actually felt kinda sorry for Ginny in this chapter & kinda scared of Madame Prince! Pretty sure thats not how JK intended it, but then do any of us dramione fans really care about that since she put Hermione with Ron & Draco with Astoria - missing the amazing alliance between pureblood & muggle, good & evil, light & dark enroute! Anyway, next chapter coming your way hopefully soon! If it goes the way I'm thinking atm you shold be seeing a little more of how Draco's life is in Slytherin esp his 'relationship' (no I'm not giving anything away about exactly what type of relationship it is - you can jst wait & see :P) with a certain Pansy Parkinson! In the meantime, please read & review this chapter - your views (whether they're praising or criticising) really do spur me on!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8 Difference Between Like & Want

Summary - On New Year's Eve a secret is revealed about Hermione's past that causes her to make some pretty rash decisions that will change her life forever. Consequently, Hermione will grow up up in every sense of the word with the Slytherin Sex God and potential Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Lies will be told, plans will be hatched, sides will be chosen, friends will be betrayed and all for the love of a boy on the wrong side of a War. Please R & R!

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, J.K owns everything! =[ boohoo!

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone whose followed Growing Up With Malfoy so far!!!! You're awesome! =] Special thanks also goes to everyone whose clicked the review button & posted a comment, added this story to their favourites or put it on their update alerts list! Believe it or not the last two chapters got over 700 hits on the day they were posted – the best so far!!!!! =] I'm so glad you have taken this story to ur hearts!**

**On a suckier note, there were a lot of reviews about the disappearance of quotation marks since chapter 5 and even though I replied to those comments individually, I just wanted to let everyone know that this is NOT a deliberate change and is instead due to a cock up in technology whereby is not recognising the punctuation I've uploaded in my docs. I am trying to sort this out atm by writing in OpenOffice instead of notepad in a hope that it will register this better. But I won't know if this problem's solved until after I upload it, so it may be a complete waste of time. Sorry for the inconvenience to everyone who is annoyed by this (something I can completely understand), but please persevere with the story as once I've found a solution I will reupload chapter 5 onwards. **

**If anyone knows the answer to this problem please, please, please leave a comment or message me!**

**Reminder that this story is rated M. Language gets pretty bad in this chapter. **

Chapter 8 - The Difference Between Like And Want

_"Another girl in the neighbourhood . . . . _

_I wanna hold her, hold her tight, _

_Get teenage kicks right through the night" _

_Teenage Kicks – The Undertones_

"Drakey-poo, I'm off okay?" A shrill distinctive voice called out to him through the fuzzy haze of sleep. "I know it's crapola that I have to leave you so soon, but I simply must straighten my hair and do my make up before class starts!" Plump, wet lips suddenly landed on his own and instinctively he responded, pulling the girl into a hungry embrace. "Now, now Drake! Remember what I said? Bed hair simply won't do," determinedly pulling away from him.

His ice blue eyes flickered open and his lips thinned to a small, trademark smirk as he took in her dishevelled appearance, "don't you mean recently shagged hair?"

"See you later Drake," Pansy laughed as she strolled out of the door confidently, not caring which of her housemates saw her leaving Draco's bedroom.

_God her confidence is something else,_ he thought enviously as he rolled over onto his stomach, determined to catch an extra five minutes of sleep. Unlike pretty much everyone else he had shagged Draco actually respected Pansy Parkinson despite the fact that she wasn't the prettiest, smartest or even the best in bed. However, the Slytherin prefect made up for all these inadequacies by the sheer power of her will; if she wanted something she would get it regardless of the cost and that in Draco's world earnt respect. Besides, life was simple with Pansy, it made sense and even though he desperately wanted to be free to make his own decisions and even mistakes in life, sometimes he just wanted a little peace. Sometimes Draco just wanted the guilt and confusion over pathetic things such as Voldermort, family loyalty and Mudblood's who made him ache with desire to disappear. He groaned inwardly as the persistent image of Granger in his arms, entered his mind. With all the other problems he had, Draco could certainly do without her adding to them so he defiantly forced her from his mind before shoving his head under the pillow and falling into a restless sleep.

He eventually made it to the Great Hall for breakfast with fifteen minutes to spare before his first lesson, although he refused to let anyone know that he was in a rush so he pace and demeanour were deceptively casual. Swaggering to his seat next to Pansy, he couldn't help but glance over to the Gryffindor table and check out the Golden Trio. _Twats,_ he thought wordlessly as he covertly watched the two imbeciles hungrily stuff food down their throats while the know-it-all mudblood was completely hidden behind a large tome._ I fucking hate those three complete and utter moronic prats,_ he cursed them even as he began to ache from wanting Granger beneath him right then and there.

"Hey! Draco, my man!" Blaise shouted, thumping him on the shoulder in a friendly gesture and interrupting his silent tirade. "What's up with you? Pans shag your only remaining brain cell out?"

"Na," Draco smirked at his friend's usual banter, forcing his attention to return to his friends. "She tried her best, but what can I say? She's lacking in enthusiasm." He chuckled quietly as Pansy gently smmacked his shoulder and Blaise's raucous laughter filled the Great Hall, annoying several of the students nearest to them. "Anyway, what's happening with you? I haven't seen you since we got back from Christmas. Who've you been fucking that's stopped you from seeing your best mate?" Draco asked curiously, _Blaise can never normally shut up about a conquest for this long. _

Blaise's beamed with satisfaction at his ability to fool the normally so observant Malfoy; "wouldn't you like to know?" As he drained his black sugar free coffee Blaise starred pointedly at Draco as though willing him to risk looking stupid by guessing.

"So long as it isn't that fifth year Huffelpuff boy from last term again, I don't care. Or for that matter his twin sister! That was downright degrading!" Draco snipped in mock disgust._ Even though I accept that he's bisexual, it doesn't mean I can't rib his taste! _

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them. God could they scream!" Blaise chuckled softly at Draco's grimace. Blaise's room was right next door to his, and he had far too often been forced to listen to the Huffelpuff's screams of pleasure. "Serves you two right for inflicting your happy times on me!" He said raising his eyebrow at his two best mates, who at least in Pansy's case were just as bad as him.

"Like we inflict anything on you! You enjoy it, you little perve!" Pansy countered with a smirk of his own. "You'd join in if Drake'd let you!"

"Damn right, just bidding my time till I can bite a piece out of his sexy Malfoy arse!" He murmured seductively, making smooching noises and gestures at Draco before bursting into more fits of laughter. Part of Draco groaned with annoyance as he realised that, t_his will definitely result in another letter from father suggesting I choose more appropriate friends than Blaise. __But the other part of him who wasn't completely undermined by his father's domineering nature, laughed good heartedly along with his friend._

But, just when he thought Blaise would force a reply out of him, the clock chimed the hour and Blaise cursed heatedly. "I'm outta here. Malfoy, Parkinson." He bade farewell to them hastily with nothing more than a curt nod as he grabbed his satchel and slung it over his shoulder.

"Off for a quick shag before class, Zabini?" Draco asked, apparently innocently enough although this fooled neither of his friends. However, the only reply he received was a guilty yet unrepentant smirk from his best mate, as he glanced over his shoulder as his exited the Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes in mock disbelief and his gaze unintentionally landed on the Gryffindor table once again. His stomach jerked in disgust as he unintentionally watched Weasley heatedly kiss Granger on the lips in a pathetic attempt to distract her from that stupid book she was reading. _Stupid idiot, any fool knows that's not how you go about trying to get a girls attention! _Anger flamed within him as he realised that Granger was inexplicably reacting to the Weasel's ill-thought out fumbling.

His head snapped around to face Pansy, all thought of Granger and Weasley forced from his thoughts. He let his finger tips gently run up the inside of her thigh as he leaned down and softly whispered, "fancy a shag before we have to drag our asses to class?"

"You know me Drake, I'm always up for having some fun," Pansy laughed heartedly, letting her fellow Slytherin take her not so gently by the hand and lead her outside the Great Hall and into the nearest broom closet._ This has absolutely nothing to do with Granger, _Draco chanted over and again in his mind as he pounded into her. _A guy is allowed to want a quickie with his girlfriend for no more complex a reason than the fact that he fancies her._ Of course this was all complete trollop, but he wasn't quite willing to admit that to himself yet.

_By the time Draco reached Snape's office that evening he was knackered. His extra-curricular activities with Pansy had been happening on and off all day and the only thing he was fit to do was crawl into bed alone and take a nice long nap. He was also inexplicably in a very bad mood considering he had gotten laid several times that day by his reasonably attractive and more than willing girlfriend. Draco really did not want to spend the entire evening in a cold, damp, darkened dungeon with a greasy, ill tempered old recluse and a testy, know-it-all femme fatal. __Yes, I know that Granger technically isn't a femme fatal but that's exactly what she god damn feels like today! __He complained wordlessly as he slammed the oak dungeon door behind him. _

_"__Mr Malfoy please take your seat," Snape snapped harshly considering it was a member of his own house he was addressing. __On the bright side he didn't say anything about me being late, __Draco acknowledged grudgingly. "Now due to your appaling behaviour outside my classroom the other day I expect you to clean this classroom from top to bottom by the end of this detention. This is to include all equipment and apparatus stored here. Am I making myself clear?" He paused briefly, "Get on with it then!" _

_Draco cursed vehemently under his breath. __What the fuck was this world coming to? He, a Malfoy had to clean the school like a common house elf and it wasn't even for the first time this week! Life was unfair. __Warily noting his lack of choice in the matter, he sauntered to the other side of the room and began to methodically dust the shelves using magic. __At least that's something. __But grimly he realised that the fact that they had been allowed to keep their wands was only because Severus expected an incredibly thorough job, so thorough in fact that it could not be achieved by muggle means. The gratitude for being allowed to retain his wand wore off in moments as boredom so comprehensive as to numb his mind swiftly over took his senses. _

_All Draco could think of was to make sure the dust on each item on each shelf was removed even from the smallest of cracks, at the oddest of ankles. Therefore, it was no surprise when a jar fell from his hands as the classroom door slammed open and a scrawny fifth year boy came tumbling through it panting. "Shit!" He exclaimed, glancing nervously at Snape before turning his fury filled gaze to the stammering interruption. _

_"__Spit it out Patterson!" Snape bellowed, infuriated by the boy infront of him. "I wish to know what it is that is so important that you must come barging into my classroom causing a very valuable piece of my personal property to be destroyed!" __Phew! __Draco breathed a sigh of relief, __Even though I knew he wouldn't blame me, old habits die hard when your Lucius Malfoy's son. __He noted warily, before turning his attention to the boy who gulped worriedly and seemed to be backing away from the two scary Slytherin's. _

_"__P-P-Profess-or Dumble-dore s-s-said he n-needed to see you. U-Urgently sir." The whimp muttered, sweating profusely. __Draco smirked, confident of Snape's reaction to the nervous student. _

"Fine. I will be there shortly," Snape snapped, dismissing the boy with a wave of his hand. "Fifty points from Huffelpuff for causing the destruction of my Gindylow samples and another ten for stuttering, thus delaying the delivery of an important message." Glee spread through Draco's veins as his belief was realised and he noted the expression of utter dismay on the boy's suicidal face. _That snot faced whimp is lucky he didn't get sorted into Slytherin, he would be dead within a week with a constitution like his! _Snape momentarily continued to jot down the criticisms he had been making on a student's essay before flinging his quill down in annoyance. "I will return shortly and when I do I expect you to have made significant progress in your task," he said briskly as he left the classroom with a flurry of his bat-like robes.

Draco waited impatiently until the sound of his Head of House's footsteps disappeared before he athletically flung himself on top of a desk, transfigured an ink well into a plush, satin cushion and casually continued his dusting from his much more comfortably position on top of the desk. _If it wasn't for the fact that I'm pretty sure he's pissed at me, I wouldn't have to do this at all and would instead have that much needed sleep. _He cursed agitatedly from his horizontal position.

"That's not the way you should behave in detention Malfoy!" A shrill, bothersome voice interrupted his hard earnt peace. _Two guesses who that bloody well is!_

"So shoot me Granger!" He snipped, flinging his non-wand hand behind his head dismissively in an eccentric gesture characteristic of all the Malfoy's. He was irritated by her constant ability to rile him not matter what he did or how he acted and for once he was just too knackered to be bothered to fight her tooth and nail. _Is it too much to ask for a little peace in my life? _Determinedly he ignored her cantankerous, throaty growl and returned to the welcomed dumbness of ritually cleaning Snape's sodding shelves. There was a certain calmness to be found in such a mundane task and after the hectic, albeit largely extracurricular day's activities he intended to enjoy it for all it was worth. Without warning, a large heavy object landed awkwardly on his muscular chest, disturbing his concentration and causing him to accidently knock a gruesome mummified skull from the shelf. "Agh!" He exclaimed, slightly terrified by this unasked for assault. Momentarily he stared at the large tome in confusion before recognition dawned. "Shit, Granger why the hell did you do that? There is something seriously wrong with your mental state when you start besting up your betters with sodding books! Have you no sense?" Draco looked down his nose at her pointedly.

"The project arsehole," Granger snapped back just as harshly while sporting an unmistakeable look of contempt on her pretty face. _Damn the wench for looking so bloody wanton when she's in a fit of rage! _He cursed half-heartedly as he felt his erection swell once again as he gazed at her pale delicate skin, curly messy brown hair and unintentionally pouting lips that all wordlessly begged to be savaged. "Hey, inbred prick - pay attention when I'm bloody yelling at you!" The mudblood shouted, thankfully oblivious to exactly how much attention he had been paying to her. _That is definitely a conversation I could live without, _he thought warily imagining the sarcasm he would be greeted with.

"Whatever Mudblood, whatever." He said flinging the book back at her. "In future desist from throwing things at me or you might find yourself in too much trouble for your goody two shoes self to handle. Be warned Granger, I don't play nice." _God I'm good!_ Draco thought, congratulating himself on the malice that dripped from every syllable of his empty threat. As he contemplated the complete brilliance of his lying, he suddenly wondered what it would be like to have an all out battle with Granger and he couldn't help but salivate. _She would be unlike any other opponent I've triumphed over. It would be a challenge, _he mused before reluctantly returning to the present when he realised that Granger was once again screaming blue murder at him.

"Oh, Mr I'm so sodding amazing Malfoy thinks it's unfair that I'm trowing a little booky-wook at him when he just lost some poor fucking sap a heap of house points for something he did!" She chirped, eccentrically angry. "I'm sooooo sorry that my heart doesn't bleed for your bruised ego!"

_Draco simple smirked in response. He loved it when Granger talked dirty. It brought the might Gryffindor goody-two-shoes down to Earth, even if she didn't know it. ____What the hell is wrong with me today?__ Draco thought, realising exactly how odd it was that both his mind and body were constantly thinking about Mudblood Granger in a sexual situation. ____Horny bloody teenager!__ "Takes more than that to bruise my ego, Granger. Especially when I know how you really feel about me." He muttered, insinuating that she was in love with him simply to rile her._

"You're deluded Malfoy." Granger snapped, clearly reddening at the mention of the events of New Year's Eve. "If you think I've got all these warm, fuzzy feelings for you then do you want me to believe that you're head over heels in love with me?" Draco cringed at the imagery she invoked, _that is so not what I meant! _"Thought not. You're not the only one that can differentiate between having sex and love, Malfoy. So don't for one minute think that there's anything between us other than loathing arsehole."

_Phew!_ Malfoy breathed a heavy sigh of relief before another thought struck him out of the blue. _If she thinks like that then there's a chance she wouldn't mind going another round. _The thought of having Granger withering under him lost in the ecstasy of passion appealed to him more than it should have. Before that second he hadn't considered it to be a real possibility, only something to torment Granger with and an illusion to wank off over. But now – the possibilities were endless.

However, Granger's next words chilled him to the core. "Besides, who could ever fall in love with a cruel, cowardly Death Eater looser whose too pathetic to succeed or fail by his own abilities?" No retort formed instinctively in his mind and he was numb with pain and anger as he watched her continue to dust that damn shelf, unaware of the hurt she had caused him. _So that's what the bitch really thinks then, is it? _Fury built up within him, threatening to explode and for once he didn't hold it in check. He no longer cared if he punished her like his father would have, in that split second rage overwhelmed him. He was going to teach the Mudblood a lesson she would never forget, that's if she survived it. His earlier words; "you might find yourself in too much trouble for your goody two shoes self to handle. Be warned Granger, I don't play nice" silently echoed between them, charging the air with an electricity that was terrifying. _You've overstepped that line once too many times Granger, now you're going to learn what it's like to cross Draco Malfoy. _

**A/N: This chapter didn't really end up the way I planned, but I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing! The Slytherin's ended up a little courser than I originally planned but hope you enjoyed it anyway (I didn't want them to be complete bastards or goody-two-shoes forced into being bad by parents, like they are in most fic's because I honestly don't think they'd be like that. I kinda imagined them as a bitcher version of the first Skin's crowd. Screwed up but with a heart that beats to a different rhythm to everyone else)!!!! I dunno if it worked, did u guys like them or at least think they were realistic? **

**Next chapter coming soon . . . . . exactly what's going to happen is still a little bit of a mystery to me so I can't really give you any hints. **


End file.
